Just A Typical Marriage
by MeganeMii-Kun
Summary: AU Shizuo and Izaya got married! But whoever said they got willingly married to each other. Shizuo is a prince of Country X, whom Japan wants to establish a relationship with. So they send a Japanese citizen to marry their prince, who needs a bride to become king. Izaya just so happens to be picked and is shipped off as a fiance. Upon first meeting they held a dislike for the other
1. Rough start between fiance and Prince

Original prompt on LiveJournal DRRR Kink Meme: **Shizaya**-Royalty, Forced Marriage.

So, has any one of you read Royal Fiancé? Y want something like that...such a story line:

So, there's a country X (You don't need to give it a name) who is in bad terms with Japan, so Japan decides to get friendly with Country X by sending one person, a Japanese boy or girl over to X Country, to get him/her married with Prince Shizuo, who is about 19 years old (you can choose the age, though).

To make it easier, let's just say Country X allows same-sex marriage in royalty, too. :3

That person gets chosen by pulling out a paper with a name. It has to be Shizuo's age, more or less, so all the much older or younger groups get desserted. Izaya's name just_happens_to be the one pulled out, so suddenly, he gets called, and they train him to fit royalty, send him off without telling him anything, to marry him with Shizuo.

The problem? Shizuo and Izaya hate each other the moment they set their eyes on each other. For the sake of X's country and Japan, they get forced to marry, and have to deal with marriage, slowly falling hopelessy in love. I want to see how they deal with each other, and for example, Vorona, flirts with the soon-to-be-king, prince Shizuo, and then Izaya gets jealous and realizes he doesn't exactly hate the protozoan king!

Mii: So I've decided to post my fills on Fanfiction :D

But I will be considerably further on the Kink Meme~!

I do not own the Durarara Cast, only the plot~

**Rated M for explicit language and adult themes that will come later in the story. This is also Yaoi, which is BoyxBoy, so if it does not suit to your tastes then what are you still doing here reading this? You have been warned**

* * *

Orihara Izaya was busy sitting on his living room couch munching on some rice crackers as he watched the morning news. It was a Saturday, Mairu and Kururi were out and his mom and dad were working, so he had the whole house to himself.

"-and so we are now picking the candidate to wed the prince of Country X!"

'_Oh so this is the event that Mairu and Kururi were so hyped up about_,' Izaya mused to himself as he grabbed his cup of green tea. He had just taken a sip of his drink when they announced the result.

"Orihara Izaya! Congratulations, you are chosen to marry Prince Heiwajima Shizuo of Country X!"

And he ended up spitting it out and into a coughing fit. Did he hear right? No. It can't be. Out of everyone in fucking Japan, his name was picked out! This had to be some kind of sick joke. Marry a prince? What a fairytale!

"Orihara Izaya, if you are listening to this program right now, please come to the address on the screen!"

Just then the door flew open so abruptly that it made Izaya jump in his shocked state. He quickly whipped his head around to face two brunettes, who had big grins on their mugs. Then everything after that happened so quickly, too quickly.

"Oh, Iza-nii we are so happy for you! You get to marry a prince! How lovely!"

"Happy….Nii….lucky." (I'm happy for you, Iza-nii. You're so lucky.)

Kururi started packing a duffle bag for Izaya as Mairu began spinning him in circles in his room. Izaya was too dazed and confused to have done anything in protest. But as they were dragging him out the house and down the streets of Ikebukuro he started to snap.

"Wait- Why must I go and marry this prince? I refuse! Let me go Kuru-nee, Mairu-nee! How could you just send your big brother off to marriage! Plus I'm still underage to marry," Izaya dug his heels into the concrete making the twin brunettes stumble. They tried pulling the raven and it turned into a mini, but a strainful, tug of war.

"Iza-nii, don't you want to marry a prince? I bet he's handsome and so prince-like! Here's your chance on being a princess! So stop struggling," Mairu huffed as she gave a strong tug on one of Izaya's wrist, making Izaya slide a few inches toward their original direction. Izaya's face scrunched up at the thought.

"Like _hell_ I do!"

* * *

"_Fucking hell I do!_"

A fuming Shizuo was standing before the court members. After Shizuo's father ran away from the royal life, along with his mother, the court has been controlling Country X. Being the oldest son, Shizuo was destined to take the throne at the earliest age possible. Which just so happens to be when he turns 19, the minimum age for him to marry, which he had just recently, came about. In order for him to completely take the throne though, he must have a queen. Which is exactly what the court had just informed the eldest Heiwajima.

"Shizuo-sama, you know as much as we do, that you need a spouse in order for you to take the throne," the head of the court stated matter-of-factly. The blond scowled as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Those on the council that feared the prince-soon-to-be-king, shrunk further into their seats.

"What if I don't want to be king! Hell, Kasuka would be more fitting to be king than me. Wait- Never mind, I don't want you forcing my little brother to an arranged marriage. _Fuck_," Shizuo could feel his head pound. This was so perplexing, he didn't want Kasuka to burden the duties of being king, though he would be exceptionally be better at it than Shizuo. But he didn't want to marry out of duty or custom either.

He glowered at the court members, excluding Celty. She looked like she was choosing to either be angry at the court or worry for Shizuo. He'd had enough, he knew it was childish but he stormed away and stomped down the halls of the courthouse to his part of the mansion.

"Shizuo? What's the matter," as Shizuo neared his room, Tom, one of the butlers, was standing next to his door. He felt a little more relieved as the dread-locked man came into his view. Despite Tom being his butler he looked on to him as more of a friend.

"Ah, Tom-san. A lot of stuff just got dropped down on me at the courthouse," he let out a sigh. His expression turned troubled as he kept his gaze trained on the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it, I've got time. And I can ask Vorona to bring some milk and sweets," Tom grinned as Shizuo perked up at the sound of sweets.

"Well, I guess just a little would be ok," Shizuo said embarrassingly as Tom lead them into his rather large room. Tom just chuckled at the tall blond as he whipped out his cell to call said maid.

* * *

And so here he was, being dumped unceremoniously by his younger sisters, to learn to be a '_queen_' fit for this so-called-prince. He cursed at all the Godly beings he could think of for his misfortune, not that he believed in them anyways. Izaya focused more on the king's assistant appearance, rather than what was coming out of his mouth, rules and procedures and whatnot. This guy seemed to be roughly about his age, brown locks that were brushed back, chocolate orbs that were so serious, and at least a good 10 cm taller than him

"-and so you must learn all this in a little less under a month, please."

And at that, a good pound of books were set in front of him. He paid no attention to the books gestured in front of him, and stared intently at the assistant.

"W-what?"

"_Your name_. You've never told me your name," Izaya lazily grinned as the guy seemed taken back and flushed.

"My name is irreverent, but...it's Kadota. Kadota Kyohei."

"Kadota...Then I'll call you Dotachin~" Izaya crooned as he took in Kadota's speechless demeanor. He giggled to himself as he superficially looked through the stacks of books. He hummed to himself as he sat the books off to the sides.

"Ne, Dotachin..."

"Please, I wish to not be called by that."

"Aw, but it's _cute_. And what a formal speech pattern you have. Don't be uptight, you can speak normally," Izaya took in Kadota's exasperated expression, which only made him giggle even more.

"Anyways what if I told you I could learn all _this_," Izaya made a dramatic gesture towards his lesson books, "In just a week."

"..._Eh_?"

* * *

"Aww man, I'm sorry to hear that Shizuo," Tom muttered sincerely as he and Vorona patted and rubbed at the blonds broad shoulders. Shizuo took in the comfort that his friends gave him. After a while there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Shizuo muttered loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Kadota entered with Celty right behind him, "Kadota, Celty, what's up?"

[I was worried about you! Shizuo, I'm sorry, I tried to reason with the others but...]

Shizuo offered the headless fairy a small smile, "I know you must have tried, Celty."

Kadota had not once lifted his gaze from the floor. Shizuo had caught this and questioned it, "Kadota, are you not feeling well? You look dazed."

Kadota jumped at the sudden attention he had drawn, cheeks a bright pink in embarrassment. He cleared his throat before speaking as to not embarrass himself further if he stuttered.

"I've met your soon-to-be-queen and fiancé."

* * *

"...What- What was she like?"

"He."

Shizuo stared dumbly at the brunet. After a minute his jaw slowly dropped his mouth forming something similar to an 'o'. It's not like he had anything against males or gays. But what with the way people were saying '_princess_' and '_queen_', he assumed his fiancé was a girl, "So what was _he_like?"

Kadota ran his hand through his hair before dragging it back down his face. His eyes looked anywhere but to Shizuo, cheeks reddening, he muttered under his breath, "He...was very beautiful."

Shizuo's eyes widened as Kadota fidgeted under everyone's gazes. The blond thought about the statement. Hearing this from Kadota was quite surprising, and he trusts the brunet to have a good judgment and taste. So Shizuo nodded, seeming to inwardly agree that this person must indeed be a true beauty.

"I'm sure he is," Shizuo said without a trace of sarcasm and allowed a small smile to grace his features before frowning, "But I still don't like this."

* * *

"Excellent Orihara-san. Your etiquette is beyond what I would have expected."

"Dotachin, you would doubt me that much. I read that stupid book you gave me and despite my average family status, I have quite a taste for classy meals. Expensive too~" Izaya grinned as Kadota frowned upon hearing the little nick name he gave him. '_Ah, messing with Dotachin is quite amusing_.'

"Orihara-san-"

"If you call me '_Orihara-san_' one more time I'm going to stab you," Izaya stated darkly as a knife seemed to just appear in his hand. Kadota hadn't even seen him reach or grab for the cutting knife. Izaya's smirk was cruel but his eyes gleamed playfully and he soon burst out laughing, "I'm joking, Dotachin. Pffft. You should have seen your face. Haha. Putting the joking aside, just call me Izaya."

Kadota stared at the smaller male's pouting face and sighed heavily, "Izaya..."

"Yes?"

Izaya's name rolling off his tongue still felt unfamiliar but he continued on either way, "You are aware that we will be leaving in two days."

"Mmm-hm," Izaya still wasn't all for this thing, but as long as it was interesting, he might as well go along for the ride. And if it turned out to be a bore he could just run back to Japan or something right? Besides this '_prince_' must be worth his time somewhat. Maybe he was one of those wimpy types, than he could order him around and stuff. _Ha!_

Kadota started packing his things and he caught himself staring at the raven, who was looking out into the sun set. '_Beautiful...that was one word to describe him. Elegant, yes. Knowledgeable and good mannerism, yes. But his attitude is quite unnerving sometimes._'

"See ya Later Dotachin~"

'_Indeed, unnerving._'

* * *

'_Wow...It's like from a fairytale outta the book_,' was all Izaya could think about the place. Everywhere he looked it just fitted even more to the ideal storybook tales adults created for little children. He looked at the pair across of him, servants of the Heiwajima family, and noted their profiles for future reference. The duo were a blonde male with fox eyes and a Cheshire grin and a peppy raven female who seemed to be staring at him intently. The designated driver, of the van they were currently occupying, had shoulder-length brown locks and a somewhat indescribable demeanor.

"Wah, Kadota was right. He's totally _beautiful_," the female gushed as she shook the blonde back and forth excitedly. She lifted her hand in a greeting, "Hi, I'm Erika, and this is Yumachi and that's Togusa. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, Karisawa! Ahahaha, my name is actually Yumasaki, Yumasaki Walker. So Izaya-san, tell us what is it like in Japan. Karisawa and I are actually really interested in your country's manga and anime," Walker inquired as it seemed as he and Erika seemed to have sparkles in their eyes. Izaya mused to himself '_So, they're otakus..._'

"Why yes! My country is greatly known for its' talent at anime and manga," Izaya boasted as the pair seemed to be jumping in their seats. Apparently they were all for Japan and Country X's union and friendship. '_Heh, well sorry to disappoint you. I don't actually plan to go through with this whole marriage thing._'

* * *

"Stop fussing Shizuo. I'm sure everything will be fine. Right, Vorona?"

"Vorona," Tom looked at said blonde. For a while now she had been quiet and dismissive, more than usual.

"AUUGH, how can I be calm when I'm going to marry someone who I'm just meeting today," Shizuo growled as he gripped one of the pillars, just a tad too hard. The plan was that Shizuo would meet his fiancé in the gardens, alone. And somehow that gave Shizuo a bad feeling, something he couldn't explain.

Tom finally got the blond man to go to the gardens semi-calm and composed. Izaya strolled down the paths of exotic flowers. He was never a flower-kind of guy, but these were indeed intriguing and eye-catching. He soon found a clearing with a single table with two chairs. From what he heard from the peppy raven girl and blond male, this Shizuo, was supposedly handsome but had a slightly dangerous temper and outlook.

'_Well, if he weren't much of a challenge, it'd be much too boring~_'

* * *

Shizuo made his way to his favorite part of the mansion's garden: a small clearing with a single table and a great view of the flowers. But there was someone already occupying one of the chairs, someone Shizuo didn't recognize. '_How the hell did he get in?_'

"Hey you!"

Then as amber met ruby, Shizuo's brow twitched in annoyance. This guy, really annoyed him; the way he looked at him defiantly and seeming to stare right through him, "You piss me off."

Izaya seemed to be taken aback at this but his smirk never fell.

"Oya, is that so? How horrible~ I'm sure we could be such great friends and have lots of fun together!"

Going purely by instincts and the first thing that popped up in his mind, Shizuo lunged at the raven. Izaya gracefully skipped out of the way, letting the chair take the demise of Shizuo's wrath. Seeing the chair being totally demolished by only a half-hearted punch, made Izaya's ruby irises widen. '_Oh~ How very interesting._'

The fight continued with Shizuo hefting the table up and throwing it in Izaya's general direction. Izaya twirled away, obviously mocking the blond man, and his smirk widened, "Ne ne~ You are quite the monster."

Shizuo growled as a vein popped at the side of his fore head and his vision started swimming in red. And there went the second chair. It frustrated Shizuo even more that the raven seemed to dodge his attacks effortlessly, "Stop jumping around, ya flea. And let me punch that pretty face in."

"Oh! I'm flattered that you find me pretty, though I could do without the violence. Is this your way of flirting around here?" Izaya was pretty proud of his words, as it hit the blond hard, awarding him with Shizuo's blushing face. '_Wah~ What a disgusting expression on such a monster._'

The raven was soon bombarded with punches and if it wasn't for his in-born reflexives, he would be down by now. '_An animal that acts upon instinct, the brain capacity of a protozoan, and the strength of a monster. What a monstrosity~_'

* * *

"EEEEEEEH? You're telling me this protozoan monster is Prince Heiwajima Shizuo of Country X," Izaya cried out, pointing an accusing finger towards the said blond. The raven had a slight bruise on his lower jaw and some littered around his arms and torso. The blond was about to lunge towards the smaller man if Tom and Celty weren't trying to hold him back.

"Kill kill kill kill kill killlll-," Shizuo muttered under his breath. Izaya spared him a glance and crossed his arms.

"He's not very prince-y, is he," Izaya pouted and stuck closer to Kadota. Apparently Izaya had stolen the knife that he had pulled on Kadota and used it on Shizuo. They were only minor cuts and the blond had hardly noticed them. Kadota sucked in a breath before stating their current task.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. So, to reconcile I suggest you guys treat each other's wounds."

"...WHAT?"

Celty clapped her hands, seeming to silently agree to this, while Tom nodded his head in acknowledgement. Izaya and Shizuo exchanged heated looks as both grimace, or in Shizuo's case snarled. Kadota gave both men hard looks. Izaya whined childishly before composing himself.

"Ok, if Dotachin says so," Everyone in the room, excluding Izaya, reacted to the nickname. Izaya gave Kadota a wink, "But then you owe me a favor, ok~?"

"Whatever, just try to get along and please stop calling me that."

"Awww, Dotachin's embarrassed expression is cute!" Izaya reveled in the brunet's expression as they turn to leave. Izaya stared at the closed door one second longer before turning towards his rather '_big_' problem.


	2. Cigarettes and kisses

The blond practically oozed off a deadly aura, as he glared at the raven.

"Ah~ such a scary face, Shizu-chan."

"The fuck?" Shizuo stood abruptly from where he sat, his bed, "Don't call me that!"

Izaya only shrugged and looked over the blond's profile. He dug through the aid kit the two were given till he found the antiseptic and had full intention on using it on Shizuo. Said man shot him a glare that clearly said '_Don't-fucking-touch-me-you-bastard._'

"Honestly Shizu-chan, who else is going to fix you up? I'm pretty sure you have no intelligence on medical care, so might as well get on with it," Izaya rolled his ruby orbs before making a move to apply the antiseptic again.

"I don't need your fucking help! All I need is some glue and-"

"_Glue_? Seriously, I knew you were a protozoan, but to use glue on cuts. Oh my. Shizu-chan if we don't apply this you could get infection and glue is not going to prevent that," Izaya chided childishly, waving a finger to man he was facing, "For the love of Ootoroo, its common sense."

Shizuo bit back his retort, he lost this round. Izaya grinned and kneeled in front of the blond, grabbing his hand before crooning, "Ne~ This might sting a little."

Shizuo didn't even flinch as Izaya dabbed the antiseptic soaked cotton ball on his open wounds. The raven was disappointed. '_Pain_' was just not in this monster's vocabulary. As Izaya finished patching up Shizuo, a mischievous idea came to mind.

Izaya was putting a band aid on Shizuo's nose, the blond tried not to glower or flush. '_He's too close, too close, kill, kill, kill..._'

The raven then placed a quick kiss on the man's nose. Shizuo went rigid as Izaya made a motion with his hand over the blond's now bandage nose, "And pain now come to Shizu-chan."

Shizuo quickly grabbed the smaller man and pinned him underneath him on the bed. Izaya winced at the sudden roughness and yelped. He looked up to angry amber orbs glaring down at him. Izaya just grinned mischievously, "What? Does Shizu-chan wanna take me right here and now? We're not even married yet, you protozoan. At least there's a bed-"

"Shut up," Shizuo's face once again flared red. His grip tightened on Izaya's wrists making him hiss, his pained expression slipping through his mask.

"Izaya, I came to visit you on your first day here. What's with all the nois- Awawawa! You guys can't be seriously doing this now? Stop! STOP!"

* * *

**-After minutes of explanations (from Shizuo of course)-**

"Ah, I see. I'm glad I misunderstood the situation. Hi, I'm Kishitani Shinra. I'll be handing over Izaya to you so please look after him."

"Wah~ Shinra how could you! I could get this from my sinister sisters but from my best friend! How can you be so cruel," Izaya whined as he let said brunet apply an ointment to his bruises. Shinra could only chuckle as Shizuo's face scrunch up.

"I know Izaya's not exactly a good guy, actually he's kind of an asshole. Ah, I meant it in a good way," Shinra added as the raven began to pout. Shizuo grunted as to add to the conversation that he doubted there was anything good about an asshole, "Haha it seems you guys got a rough first meeting. Is that where you got all these bruises?"

"Haah, this monster over here had to be throwing chairs and tables at me. Shizu-chan chased me out of the gardens and threw a _metal railing_at me."

"Shut up, ya little flea! It's you and your smart-ass mouth, that's at fault. And stop calling me that annoying nickname!"

"I'm surprise you don't have any broken bones. A metal railing," Shinra shook his head. The things Izaya got into were never simple nor safe, "Aw look at you! You're not getting enough nutrition again."

Shinra patted the raven's apparently paler skin, and ran over his chapped lips with his thumb. Izaya gave a careless shrug when Shinra launched into '_serious lecture_' mode as he chided the smaller man.

* * *

"Well I best be off, Izaya look after yourself for my sake would you," Izaya answered him by sticking out his tongue and pouting. The sight making Shinra laugh fondly, "Yea, love you too. I'll come by again soon."

Making sure to be discreet and for Shizuo's eyes only, Shinra motioned for the blond in the hall. Shizuo wasn't sure how far he could trust this supposedly '_wannabe doctor_', as Izaya had put it, but he seemed normal enough. Izaya didn't notice or he simply didn't care as Shizuo strode past him towards the brunet.

"Ah, Shizuo-san, may I just call you Shizuo?"

"Uh...it's fine. Formality doesn't matter to me."

"Do I even want to get into why Izaya calls you 'Shizu-chan'," Shinra couldn't help but laugh as Shizuo glowered. Taking a deep breath before his demeanor becoming serious and sincere, he gazed up into Shizuo's honey orbs with an almost pleading look, "Look, I know you and Izaya got off on the wrong foot..."

"Hah, I think that's a little of an understatement," Shizuo added darkly as he fingered one of his bandages.

"Ahaha, maybe a little. But I ask that you watch over him, as a _soon-to-be_ doctor and his friend. As you can see he's not really health conscious, though he does claim his health is number one, and he's prideful about this kind of thing. If he's sick or not feeling well, he won't show it. When he's hurt, he comes to me or fixes it himself, which I can't do in his current situation, and here I doubt he'll tell anyone about it. I know he's a lot of trouble. Makes sure he eats enough and not does anything life-endangering, and if he does get very sick give me a call," Shinra scrawled his number on a piece of paper before handing it to Shizuo, "Ah, look at the time. Well I got to go, see you around Shizuo-kun."

* * *

'_What the hell._'

The blond watched the back of Shinra's blue blazer, must be the school's uniform, disappear in the distance. But as he came back to his current situation, he ran a hand roughly through his blond tresses out of frustration. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cancer stick, placing it in his mouth before lighting it. He stayed out for a few more minute before slipping the cigarette into a special pouch to save for later.

"Aaah, I hope Shizuo-kun takes my advice. Though after what I've seen today, I wouldn't be surprised if I have to come twice a week," Shinra had stopped babbling to himself as something to his right caught his eye. There sitting in the moonlight was a women sporting a black Victorian dress. Her skin pale and shinning as the light danced off her. The only weird thing? _She didn't have a head_.

It reminded the brunet of a mannequin but this one had black smoke flitting about her, disappearing in the air. Yet Shinra couldn't find the fear normal people felt for things they could not explain. Instead he felt a pull, a nagging fascination, to the women who seemed so perfect to him. After what seems like forever, she began to turn towards him. Shinra suddenly felt nervous and shy; so he did the only thing he was capable of in his state, he ran.

As Shinra boarded his leaving ship he stared tearfully at the now fading country. He felt an empty, dull ache in his chest and all he could think and berate himself with was: '_I want to go back!_'

* * *

Izaya scrunched his nose in disgust as the blond sat back on his bed.

"Were you just _smoking_?"

"Yea, what's it to you?"

Izaya scowled and clutched a pillow close to his face, as if it could possibly draw away the smell, "Oh~ Nothing! Just that it smells horrendous and is a way to make any _normal _person die quicker."

"Well...I'm not a **normal **person."

"_No kidding~_" Izaya snickered as the blond glared at him. But with Shizuo sitting so close, the smell of tobacco easing off him, he also began glaring at the other. Soon another idea to annoy the brute slithered in his mind. Oh, so many ways to piss him off. Izaya ignored his comfort zone for now to slither his way to whisper in Shizuo's ear seductively, "You know, you're not going to get any kisses from me, nor would I be willing, if you smell and taste like those disgusting cancer sticks. The taste is **revolting **and I _hate _the smell."

"Is that so..."

There was something unreadable in Shizuo's amber eyes as he laid them on Izaya's own. Shizuo quickly pinned Izaya back down underneath him. A sense of fear crawled up Izaya's spine as he tried, futilely, to escape as the blond caged him.

"Then I'll just have to make you get used to it."

* * *

Shizuo's lips then abruptly met Izaya's. Catching the first hint of the terrible taste, and the smell intensifying around him, Izaya shied away. But Shizuo wasn't having any of that. Using one of his hands to hold Izaya's hands above his head, the other took the raven's face to meet his lips once again. The kiss was chaste, simply just smacking of the lips, as Izaya's protests were only vocalized as grunts. The blond swept his tongue on Izaya's bottom lip, successfully making him gasp, to delve his tongue in the smaller man's hot wet cavern.

Izaya could only yelp in surprise before Shizuo's tongue enticed Izaya's own oral organ to play. He couldn't stop the small moan that bubbled out. Eyes widening, Shizuo drank in the moan, his guard falling slightly. But it was enough for Izaya's eyes to snap open, narrowing dangerously. He pushed the taller man away, something appearing in his hand before, slashing Shizuo in the chest.

Shizuo winced as he looked down at his chest to see his life's essence slowly beading and falling through the break of skin. Shizuo growled and was about to snarl at the raven before what he saw made him stop speechless.

Izaya's face was visibly flushed and his eyes were cloudy and unfocused. His raven hair slightly tousled and mussed, as were his clothes. His breath came out short and ragged and was that a slight tremor he saw. What was worse was that Shizuo thought he looked really _sexy_, they way he was right now. And...and what he really wanted to do right at this moment was to just kiss him again.

Before Shizuo could act upon his impulse Izaya scowled and, gracefully, leapt off the bed and stormed out of the blond's room. It took Shizuo a minute before processing that the flea had left and what he had just done. He had never felt his face burn so hot till now. He placed his head in his hands, injury forgotten on his chest, and started mumbling incoherently.

He hates the flea, _that's right_, this only happened cause of the stupid louse's words. Yet why did Shizuo, at that one moment, wanted nothing more than to kiss the smaller man. Shizuo shook his head furiously, pushing the thought somewhere far back into his mind.

"What the hell did I just do..."

* * *

Izaya was glaring daggers at a patch of floor in front of him. Rubbing the back of his hand at his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed close together. He crouched against a wall, chin resting in between his knees, mind swimming through hazes and fog.

"I **hate** the taste, **hate** the smell. I **hate** it, **hate **it..." Izaya began muttering to himself bitterly. A soft cool breeze past by him, cooling down his inner rage, and making his mind clearer as it went.

Izaya just sat there staring out at the sky and stars he could see. Upon realizing something he flinched and ducked his head back down, hiding his face.

"Tha-...That was my first kiss..."

* * *

The wedding was just around the corner. Izaya watched, from the rooftop of a tall building, all the towns' folks flitting about. They all had happy grins and enthusiasm about the news of the bonding with their Country X and Japan. Izaya hummed absentmindedly and continued his people watching. His ears perked at a sound behind him and turned around to see none other than the king's assistant.

"Ah, Dotachin found me! Boo, I wanted to hide for just a little longer," Izaya whined childishly as he observed the brunet's expression. Kadota gave a disapproving frown and his brows furrowed out of slight frustration. '_Uwah, is he annoyed that I slipped away from him._'

"Izaya, I told you not to leave my side. Not all of the regions in Country X agree to this marriage. We need to make sure no one is after you or put you in any unnecessary danger," he scolded the smaller teen. Izaya pouted and returned his gaze back to the crowds of people below. "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Hmm~ One of my favorite pastimes and hobbies. It's called people watching," Izaya said proudly. Kadota looked at the crimson eyed boy questioningly, not quite sure what kind of activity the raven was claiming. Izaya caught his gaze and grinned lazily up at him. "You see that man over there. Well he secretly likes that woman over there, who likes that man in the shop, who actually likes the same man we started with. How I know is that the first man keeps glancing over at the woman with a longing gaze. But it's only a glance here and there. If you don't step back and observe you probably won't even notice him glancing at her in the first place.

"Now the woman is less discreet as she does as much as she can to pass by the man that she likes, like it was by pure coincidence. She is unfortunately married, judging by the ring on her finger, but is not happy or satisfied if she has an interest in another man. Now the guy in the shop, you'd think he's got no worries in the world. But a true observer can see that he is in fact stressing over the fact that he is homosexual. The lines on his face looks strained and it looks like his hair is thinning despite still being quite young. When he thinks no one is looking he gives the first guy such a lusty stare before frowning and cradling his head in shame. Nothing is missed by a perfect observer like myself~!"

"You-," Kadota started but was cut off by the smaller boy.

"Are amazing? A truly wonderful perfect observer?"

"...really like to hear yourself talk," he finished. Izaya slumped in dismay and gave the brunet a look. Kadota couldn't help but think the childish side of Izaya was really cute. "Heh."

"...Did I just make Dotachin laugh? I think I'll count this as a victory, even if it is a small one," Izaya smirked smugly, whilst Kadota rolled his chocolate orbs at the boy.

"Anyways come down, there is still more of the town you haven't seen yet," Kadota stated as he started his way down the building. Izaya gave one last glance at the throngs of people as they continued on with their lives not even knowing about the marriage. _His marriage_.

"Coming."

* * *

As Izaya walked around with the brunet a sudden thought occurred to the raven.

"Ah, Dotachin," Izaya exclaimed, successfully making Kadota whip around alert. The raven inwardly laughed at the taller teen, "You still owe me one! And relax, it's not like they're going to send hoards of assassins after or me or something."

"You don't know that," the brunet muttered under his breath. This time Izaya couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. He patted Kadota on the shoulder and pointed to a nearby restaurant. Kadota once again gave him that questioning look which only made Izaya smirk.

"Your treat~"

* * *

Shizuo was nodding off as Tom and Vorona tried, but failing miserably, to explain how the ceremony was going to go. The blond could care less and found himself thinking about his bride-to-be. This proved to be a bad idea as Shizuo grew irritated and started his usual death mantra. It was only when Tom started to talk about the kissing part did Shizuo got unusually quiet. After that night, he hadn't seen Izaya. Not once. And three days had already passed between then. It was a tradition in his country that the bride was to be kept away from the groom for at least several days before they wed.

From what the servants were gossiping about, Izaya was currently staying in Kadota's room. It's not like Shizuo cared! The stupid maids just couldn't have gossiped a little quieter. And whether Shizuo liked it or not his mind started to drift to his and Izaya's last physical contact.

"Haah, is Shizuo even listening to us," Tom sighed for like the 50th time that day. He was having trouble getting the blond to actually listen to the plans of the wedding. Vorona stalked over to Shizuo and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Negative, Tom-san."

A spark of annoyance resided in Tom as he gave a curt command to the blonde Russian, "Vorona would you be as so kind to smack him for me."

"...Affirmative."

Said Russian smacked the blond in question on the temple. Shizuo merely blinked and stared at the girl in question. Tom slumped in defeat and decided to just continue to do his job.

"As I was saying, after confirming your vows and all it is all sealed with a kiss. The kiss is important, it is to show commitment and prove that you two are a wedded couple."

"Do...Do I really have to kiss that flea," was Shizuo's grumpy reply. Tom nodded his head sadly. Everything he just explained went through the tall blond's ear and out the other. "Tch."

Tom patted the boy's shoulder comfortingly. He knew the situation was not easy and that it was not in favor towards the two involved, well at least one of them. He wasn't sure what was going on in the bride's mind half the time. Granted they only met on few occasions. He watched Vorona ruffle Shizuo's blond locks as he pulled out a cigarette. Now that he thought about it Shizuo hadn't been smoking as often these past few days.

"How about it," the dread-locked man asked as he offered his pack of cigarettes to the teen. Shizuo gave the cancer sticks a longing look and tentatively took one.

"One wouldn't hurt."


	3. Can't escape the inevitable

"Hmm~ the food here is not nearly as great as Japan's. You know we have one of the most delicious delicacies known. Ah, how I crave for some ootoroo right now."

Kadota watched as Izaya indulged himself into the food, taking only a little of each plate. Tasting. He watched as he would touch the small morsel with his tongue first before wrapping his pink muscle over it and inviting it into his mouth. And if it were to please his tastes he would hum in approval, and if not he would grunt and move quickly to the next plate. Their gazes met but Kadota did not look away.

"Ara, am I catching Dotachin's attention," teased Izaya.

"You are," was Kadota's firm reply. Izaya stilled as crimson bore into dark chocolate. After a while he broke contact and continued to sample the food in front of him. "You...You don't plan to go through the wedding at all do you?"

Izaya didn't miss a beat as he pulled on his usual smirk and cocked his head to the side questioningly, "Whatever do you mean, Dotachin?"

"You think you can just walk off into the night before the wedding and go back to Japan don't you? You think you can avoid this wedding? I can see it in your eyes," Kadota said sternly but Izaya showed no expression.

"And what if I did?"

"How naïve you must be. Even if you were to get back to Japan they have been asked to deliver you back to us if seen. Though how you would even get back there would be in question when all the boats and docks will be closed for the wedding day. All captains and sailors are asked to take the day off and row boats are stocked away and locked. Did you really think that we had not thought of this happening? We only get one candidate from Japan. They are not willing to do another drawing. So we are to keep you or lose you and a bond with Japan forever," Kadota said quietly as he kept his gaze on the table, his smug smirk hidden.

'_Dotachin...can be quite dangerous_,' Izaya thought as he leaned back in his chair comfortably taking his time to retort back to the brunet. True, he was thinking on sneaking off, preferably, during the night and be done with this event. But things aren't as easy as it was before. No. Rather his feelings about this marriage have changed. Things were really getting more and more interesting and even the people here were interesting. A monster, the headless fairy he had met a couple days ago, the twist of hierarchy, and Kadota and the people inside the Heiwajima family all had their weird story backgrounds. Yes, in fact, he will stay just a little longer and enjoy his stay on Country X. But that didn't mean Izaya planned on staying, no, but rather he was prolonging his stay by a couple months or so. Even if he was married to that protozoan neanderthal. As long as he's amused. But Kadota didn't need to know that, from now on though, he would need to be more careful around the boy.

"My, my, Dotachin. To think that little ol' me would try to even run away! You don't need to worry, I'm not going to run."

* * *

And so the morning of the wedding was quite hectic. All the cooking, baking, and preparations were being set. The youngest of the Heiwajima was even present.

Thanks to Shizuo, Kasuka was able to become an actor. Back when they were younger, Shizuo had noticed how his little brother always admired actors and vowed to let him become one. Shizuo had argued with the council that since Kasuka was not in line with the throne that they could let him in the acting world. At first the council had disapproved but after some _persuasion _from the eldest Heiwajima they later complied. So now Kasuka was known around the world as Yuuhei Hanejima.

He would visit his older brother from time to time and come down to Country X for a break, if needed. The fact that this marriage was forced, and that it bothered Shizuo, unnerved the younger Heiwajima. He had a little talk with the council but nothing could be done. So now all he could do was be with his beloved brother every step of the way.

* * *

"Ne, I've heard that Shizu-chan has a younger brother and that he's here. What's he like," the raven questioned the otaku duo. Erika was sewing up some finishing touches on his white formal attire for the ceremony, as Walker was aiding her. Erika gave him a toothy grin and removed the needle that was occupying her mouth.

"You must mean Kasuka. Hmm, well Kasuka's a quiet withdrawn child. He doesn't show much emotion and he talks in a monotone-like voice. But he is such a bishonen. Ever heard of Hanejima Yuuhei," she asked the raven boy. Izaya perked up at the name and left his mouth open in a complete '_o_' shape.

"You mean the actor, Hanejima Yuuhei, that's his brother," he said flabbergasted. Erika nodded enthusiastically. Izaya furrowed his brow and sighed as he looked out the window with an odd face.

"Is something the matter Izaya-san," Walker asked curiously.

He didn't answer for a while and Erika and Walker wondered whether he was going to say anything at all before he finally spoke.

"My sisters...are quite big fans of him. Oh boy, would they be surprised if I told them that I was marrying the brother of Yuuhei. Or should I say Kasuka," he said in a rather bored tone. He drew his knees towards his chest and stared idly at the floor.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you! Family members are greatly welcomed to the wedding and we tried contacting your parents but they seem to have been busy this day. But a certain Mairu and Kururi can come. They were all giddy and happy to be invited," Erika added doing a little victory fist pump. Walker nodded energetically behind her.

Izaya seemed to pale before running his hands down his face and back up through his hair. If those little brats came here- He didn't even want to think about it. Poor Kasuka, if his sisters ever get their grabby hands on him he will send him his condolences.

"Haah- Thank you for warning me, Karisawa-san," he said to the raven girl. Erika didn't quite understand but accepted the gratitude nonetheless.

"Look Izanyan, isn't your veil just lovely!"

* * *

Shizuo began fidgeting with his bow tie as his brother helped fitted him onto his formal attire. He hated wearing this type of clothing. Sure wearing some slacks and a dress shirt was fine, but his formal attire was just so flashy and stand-offish it made him uncomfortable. Kasuka slapped his hands away from his tie and started to fix it. Again.

"Sorry...," he muttered his apology. Kasuka gave him a questioning glance as he attempted to make the bow tie straight.

"You're nervous. You're about to get married so it's understandable. Plus it's not like this is an enjoyable situation for you. Ah, which reminds me, I haven't met your bride yet. I'm going to introduce myself so please refrain from messing up your attire before I come back," Kasuka said rather monotonously. Shizuo hesitated for only a second before nodding uncertainly. "Then I'll see you soon."

Minutes after Kasuka had left, Shizuo finally eased down and sat on his bed. "Fucking Flea, you better not do anything bad to my brother."

* * *

Kasuka made his way towards the bride's room and knocked politely at the door. After moments of silence he was granted entrance by Erika's voice.

"Ah, Kasuka! Welcome home! Ne, Izaya-san, this is the younger Heiwajima," informed Walker. Said actor came in and bowed to the servants and converted all of his attention on Izaya.

"Ho~ So this is Shizu-chan's little brother," Izaya said in interest. Kasuka wondered whether he and his brother were actually quite close for Izaya to call him in such a familiar way. The raven stood and looked him over. "Hmm, it's hard to tell you are even related to him at all."

Kasuka waited until Izaya had finished circling him before offering his hand to shake. "I am Heiwajima Kasuka. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Kasuka, don't you think Izanyan is totally beautiful," Erika gushed. The teen in question could only chuckle as Walker tried to tell his partner to calm down. Kasuka gave Izaya a full glance before giving them his answer.

"Yes, he is indeed quite a beauty. I'm hoping I can trust you to be by brother's side and support him as he is throne king."

Izaya could only blink back at the actor before remembering that he was still to play along that he actually didn't mind getting married to Shizuo. He nodded in fake enthusiasm and sat back into a chair. Kasuka sent Erika and Walker off for a while to talk to his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

"You don't look like a man that is ready to get married or into commitment. Just what are you planning," Kasuka questioned with no change in his voice or appearance. Izaya only stared into those dull brown eyes before smirking.

"I won't lie to you. I hate Shizu-chan. I have no idea how this marriage is supposed to work out but seeming as to it has to work or fail and crumble with everyone with it, he and I are complying. Don't start giving me looks, I didn't choose to want to marry him. I also didn't have a choice with him starting to throw chairs and tables at me and making our first meeting quite messed up. You see, I can only love humans," as Izaya ranted he observed the actor's face and noticed slight changes that no normal unknowing person would notice. His smirk seemed to widen further when the brunet furrowed his brow in frustration.

* * *

"You don't even know Onii-san."

"Oh, I don't need to know him to know that he is a monster with no self control," he countered and cackled softly to himself.

"Onii-san is very kind-hearted, he looks out for the people around him so he doesn't hurt them. He also degrades himself for his strength and when people run away in fear of him," Kasuka argued, even though his voice held no change. Izaya gave him a bored look.

"They should be scared. He's a monster! Who wouldn't be afraid of getting their face smashed in or a 150 lbs. or even heavier object thrown at them? He's dangerous~" Izaya drawled out only to see the younger Heiwajima almost unnoticeably bristle. '_But yet that just makes him all the more interesting and fun to toy with._'

Kasuka could practically feel the urge to yell at the boy in front of him. To cause this strong of reaction out of him, Izaya must be purposely trying to rile him up. '_Well, if he wants to play. Let's play._'

"I've noticed from the moment I saw you and I'm hoping that Onii-san is able to remove you of those masks you wear. I would like to see your true expression one day. In the mean time take care of Onii-san and don't hurt him," he said before placing a kiss on one of Izaya's cheek and softly caressing his other with his thumb. "I'll see you eventually, _Iza-nii_."

Kasuka then made his exit. Well, it was not like he lied. Being an actor had its benefits; he just used it to his advantage. Ah, the twisting of one's words really did have one of the most wonderful reactions.

* * *

Well that wasn't how he thought the conversation would go. Izaya wiped at his cheek, still feeling the warmth that was left behind. Damn Heiwajimas' and their unpredictable-ness!

Erika and Walker soon re-entered and started to fit Izaya into his outfit and filling him in how the ceremony was going to go and whatnot.

Since neither Shizuo nor Izaya have come to age yet they would have the wedding only for the family's eyes and the subordinates of the Heiwajima house hold. They would officially announce their marriage when they turn 20.

"Hey Izanyan, did we tell you about the sex on the wedding night tradition," Erika practically squealed. Izaya had become stalk still as the information processed in his brain.

"Oh, really? Is that what your country supports," Izaya said with as much composure he could muster. Erika could only agree happily, ignorant towards his uncomfortable-ness with the subject. Walker could only stand back and watch, silently sending up a tiny pray for Izaya.

Izaya mulled over how he could get out of this '_tradition_'. He's pretty sure Shizuo would like nothing to do with him so maybe he was safe. But then again this was Shizuo and he was entirely unpredictable. Plus they haven't seen each other for the past couple days so he had no idea what to expect out of the blond.

Surly if he were to have sex with a monster like him, he would die. Not to mention Izaya had never imagined doing it with a man. Never had he imagined to do it at all. Not with his beloved humans, his love can only go so far, and certainly not with a monster.

* * *

"Wait- What?"

"Shizuo, are you even listening to me! I already told you and reminded you about the sex on the wedding night thing," Tom scolded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Shizuo seemed to pale and become strangely quiet. He...he had to do _that _with the flea? No way. No fucking way! There's just no way!

Tom noticed Shizuo's panicked look and stood by his side trying to comfort him, "Shizuo? Are you alright? Is- Is it cause of the sex part?"

The blond groaned and buried his head in his hands as he tried to will the thought of even doing such a thing with Izaya. It was just wrong. The fact that he hated the smaller teen's entire being was proof enough that he did not want to get into _that _with Izaya. Knowing that they shared a mutual dislike towards the other, he was in the ok, right? With his one-track brain, he hung onto this fact in hope that it was indeed true.

"You'll be alright, even if it's your first time."

"T-Tom-san!"

* * *

The wedding had finally started and Shizuo and Izaya exchanged vows. After a few more words from the priest the couple had finally gotten to the kiss part. Shizuo faltered for only a moment before lifting the veil away from Izaya's face. Crimson met amber once again. There was no use in stalling for time for something that was inevitable. Shizuo leaned and placed his lips gently against Izaya's.

Their lips melded together for a few moments before they separated, avoiding each other's gazes. Izaya moved his face out of Shizuo's view, but not before the blond caught a hint of a blush on his cheeks, officially sending him into confusion.

'_...Stupid Shizu-chan! Who told you that you could kiss me so gently!_'

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii, that was so beautiful. You're a princess now aren't you," came the overly hyper voice of Mairu.

"Nii...beautiful...kiss...wonderful...happy." (Iza-nii was really beautiful. The kiss was especially wonderful and I'm so happy for you.)

They then proceeded to glomp and cuddled their now newly wedded brother. Shizuo stared in awe, not once had he thought that Izaya would have siblings. Actually he never once thought of the flea's family or his life in Japan. He was disturbed out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey, you're Prince Shizuo, right? Wow, you're so handsome and so prince-like," said Mairu, putting her hands on her cheeks dreamily. Izaya merely scoffed and looked away from the taller teen's glare. "Even though he's not much, and he's basically an asshat, please take care of our stupid big brother!"

"Hey!"

"Miss...Nii...home." (We will miss you, Iza-nii. Come home now and then.)

Izaya only sighed in defeat and crouched to hug the pair of twins. They clung to his neck, placed kisses over his face, and whispered things in his ears. Shizuo kind of squirmed in the situation, seeing the flea in such an intimate way. He gave the room a full sweep, trying to locate his own younger sibling. He was soon able to spot that familiar head of brown as it headed straight towards him.

"Kasuka..."

"Onii-san," Kasuka greeted with a curt nod. He peeked behind his brother to find Izaya engrossed with a pair of twins. "Good afternoon, Iza-nii."

Shizuo did more than bristle at what Kasuka said, as they were faced with two pairs of rust colored orbs and bright ruby ones.

* * *

"...Hanejima...Yuuhei?"

"Ah, yes. That is my stage name for when I am acting. But you may call me Kasuka," he said in his regular monotonous voice. The two twins all but stared at the actor with wide eyes. Izaya sighed and sent a silent pray up in the air, since he certainly doesn't believe in any godly beings. And Shizuo was lost.

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! It's Yuuhei! You married Yuuhei's big borther," Mairu blurted out in her stupor. She was gripping Izaya by his arm sleeve and shaking him uncontrollably.

"Ah, yes, Mairu. I can see that. Though I have no idea how they could be related I am in fact married to Yuuhei's, ara, Kasuka's brother," he said quickly, stopping Mairu from shaking him any further.

"Lucky...want...stay..." (Iza-nii is lucky. I want to stay here too.)

"Haah, you know Mom and Dad wouldn't allow that. I'm here for the misfortune of being drawn by that stupid drawing we had. But visiting is fine, right, but not more than once a week," Izaya pointed out quietly as he playfully pulled Mairu's cheek. Mairu pouted and tried half-heartedly to get out of his grip.

"Twice a week!"

"No. Iza-nii needs his time to recover after your little _visits_," he said sternly as his sisters gave him small glares and turned them to puppy dog eyes. It had no effect on him and they started pouting again.

Mairu and Kururi proceeded to pull Kasuka with them throughout the throngs of people. Izaya could only stare at them wearily as they started to disappear from his sight.

* * *

So how exactly were they doing this? Izaya and Shizuo had been ushered into their now shared bedroom by the eager maids, including Erika. To say that the boys struggled and tried to prolong their engagement in that room was an understatement.

"Izay-," Shizuo had started only to be cut off by said boy. Izaya had his finger at his lips which only proceeded to annoy him. The raven pointed towards the door where visible shadows could be seen through the bottom crack.

The blond flushed red and was about to get rid of the perverts when Izaya stopped him. He glared at the boy and tugged his arm experimentally only for the smaller teen to shake his head. Shizuo voiced a low growl before seating himself back on their shared bed. Izaya motioned for his ear and he hesitantly complied.

"They're probably not going to leave unless we get this tradition going and done with," he whispered pretty calmly while Shizuo blanched.

"Well, then we're screwed...no pun intended. There's no way we can just blow the tradition off. We're going to have to...do _it_," as soon as those words left Shizuo's mouth, he got an incredulous look from the ruby eyed raven.

"Are you mad? Whoever said we were ever going to do _it_? We're just going to have to be competent...well at least one of us," Izaya teased, earning a glare from the blond.

Without a second thought Izaya reached and undid Shizuo's belt and delve his hands in his pants. Shizuo's reaction was most pleasing towards the other. The red hue that covered his face and down his neck, as he scrambled with his hands to remove the other's, only seemed to amuse the raven further.

* * *

Mii: And so I leave you guys here m(_ _)m

How mean am I to leave you guys off here D:

Like I said, I am considerbly further on DRRR Kink Meme! So...Try to find me~

Review are encouraged! It lets me know whether I am doing a well enough job!


	4. Considerable favor

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Shizuo hissed at the other. Izaya shook his head in aggravation.

"Do I have to explain every little thing to you," he hissed back. He palmed at the blond's growing erection. Shizuo screwed his eyes shut as he tried to will his blood to stop rushing down to his groin. "We're just going to give them a little show~ If that doesn't convince them then we're going to have to take this up a notch..."

"Ngh...stop," Shizuo managed to get past his lips before throwing his head back when Izaya freed his cock out of its confines. Izaya slowly fisted the heated flesh and blew teasingly at the tip. With a rather loud growl Shizuo grabbed a handful of luscious raven locks and tugged hard enough for tears to form on the edges of ruby eyes. "Fuck, stop it Flea!"

Izaya huffed and squeezed the pulsating organ harder making Shizuo groan but not loosening his grip, in fact it had the opposite effect. The smaller teen soon grew annoyed and almost growled when he whispered to the other, "As much as I find this degrading and downright wrong, there's no other way around it. Or would you rather do the other alternative that will get them off our back."

Shizuo grew still and quiet only confirming what Izaya already knew. His hand continued their ministrations and successfully made the taller boy let out a shaky gasp and moan. Having not done this before, Izaya wondered whether he was doing this right or not. Judging from Shizuo's reaction he was at least not doing it wrong. He soon let his other hand join with the motions, pumping and jerking the twitching rod of flesh.

"Shizu-chan's is so big~," Izaya crooned, slicing through the silence excluding Shizuo's occasional grunts and growls. Said prince glared at him trying to blink away the haze of pleasure clouding his system. Before he could even respond to the other's comment, a poorly hidden squeal followed by footsteps rang throughout both of their ears. "...I think that means we're safe-"

Shizuo toppled over Izaya, cutting off whatever the boy was going to say next, his head hovered over his right shoulder. Izaya could feel his labored breath hit his neck, making slight shivers rack up his spine. He contemplated just leaving the blond in this state but decided that he didn't want to die during his sleep and continued moving his hands.

"Shit...," was the only word that left the amber eyed boy's mouth before he started to let out groans and growls again. Every second he seemed to inch closer to Izaya's neck where at one point he almost _nuzzled _him. The ruby eyed teen craned his head the opposite direction as one of his hands fondled the taller boy's balls.

Both teen's faces were painted pink as the intercourse went on. Eventually Shizuo finally had enough of his mind back to get at the flea for arousing his body without permission. So, he bit him. _Right on the neck_. Izaya gave out a yelp and his body involuntarily flinched as pain erupted in his nerves. After unlatching his mouth from smooth milky skin, Shizuo licked the mark, hard, in mock apology.

It was Izaya's turn to glare. He thumbed at the slit of the boy's cock which was what sent him over the edge. Shizuo's body convulsed as wave after waves of pleasure washed over him. He rode out his orgasm in those hands. Thos delicious hands that provided him release while Izaya milked out all of his essence he had released before slumping against that small frame.

"...Shizu-chan you're heavy."

* * *

"Uwah, you came so much~"

"...Shut up."

Izaya looked at the now slumping body of Shizuo and care freely shrugged his shoulders, not attempting to say any more. They had already cleaned up and he had gone to take a shower. The blond had not so much as move from the place he had seen him in before he had left for the bathroom.

He sat on the bed and proceeded to dry his hair before the feeling of being stared at became too much.

"Yes, I do enjoy my human's stares but to be stared at by a monster is quite apprehensive~ What is it?"

Shizuo didn't answer right away and as Izaya was about to dismiss the conversation he began mumbling incoherently. The raven rolled his crimson orbs.

"I can't hear you if you're just going to mumble inarticulacy," he said gallingly.

"In-arti-what?"

"Just forget the last word."

Shizuo became puzzled for a while before he finally voiced what he wanted to say.

"Don't you- I mean, I could-"

"I don't want it."

"I didn't even say anything yet," he yelled rather frustrated, flipping over so that he could see the red eyed teen. Izaya just laughed at him and continued to dry his raven locks.

"You didn't need to. Haha, I do not desire to be touched by a monster. And in a sexual way at that," Izaya said and '_tut_'ed the blond like a child. Shizuo let out a low growl of irritation.

"And I did?"

"It was necessary and inescapable. Oh, please. Try and tell me that you did not enjoy it~"

"...," the taller boy's mouth opened and closed like a fish launching the raven into a laughing fit.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, louse."

"Yes, yes, good night Shizu-chan~ Sweet dreams," he sing-songed at Shizuo. The prince felt, and heard, Izaya snatch a pillow and one of the extra blankets. He turned around only to not be faced with a too pale face with creepy red eyes. He sat up and looked over the bed to find Izaya getting, or at least trying to get, comfortable on the floor.

"Hey, you don't-"

"Oh, but I do, dear Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo was getting tired of being cut off by the stupid flea and had decided to choose to not care anymore.

"Fine. Whatever. Not that I care," he said with disinterest as he lied back down on the soft bed. Albeit to what he said he felt guilty. Guilty for getting release and Izaya hadn't. Guilty for having the bed and the flea had the floor. Any reasons as to why he even felt guilty were unknown to the blond.

"Good. Don't go showing a kind and prince like attitude towards me because remember," Izaya said as he shifted so that he was resting on one of his forearms and his other arm was resting on his stomach. A slight smile played on the raven's lips as he spoke his next words, almost bitterly, "I hate you."

* * *

"If you are so bored why don't you go check up on Shizuo? Right about now he should be occupied with his princely duties."

Izaya gave Kadota an odd look as he swung his legs back and forth, feeling restless. Kadota and the council were being paranoid and hadn't let Izaya out of the mansion grounds because of some info on an assignation group. He scoffed at such a widespread event. An assignation just so happens to enter the story, the protagonist goes and does a heroic deed and saves his loved ones, and the story ends happily with cheer and merriment. Some may find that romantic but Izaya's ideals differs. He finds uncomplicated endings to be too ordinary for his taste. A simple story line did not do for Orihara Izaya, no, something more with twists and deadly turns did the trick. What was a story without suspense, landslides, dead ends, and most importantly realism?

He has been confined to the mansion and has not once stepped foot into the town for almost a week. A week without being able to observe crowds of his beloved humans was too much for the teen to take.

"Eh, why would I want to be around that protozoan? Does he even do his prince-y duties correctly," the rave questioned. Kadota gave a frustrated glance at Izaya as he continued to sort through books and scrolls.

"If you have to ask then why don't you go and find out by yourself," the brunet answered before he found the book he wanted. Izaya contemplated this thought for a while and made a decision.

"Well, I guess, since I have nothing better to do at the moment."

* * *

"Gah- What the hell are you doing here," the blond prince grumbled out as Izaya appeared through the double doors. The ruby eyed teen faked a pained expression and held his chest in mock pain.

"How can you say that to your spouse? After I came all the way over here to keep you company," he said while wiping away fake tears from his eyes. Shizuo snarled and began scribbling away. Despite what he said to Kadota, Izaya was really intrigued with what Shizuo did for the country.

"Yeah, right. You've been cooped up in this mansion for so long that you were bored out of your skull and decided to come bother me. Don't even think about it, Flea, I've got a lot of work to catch up on," the prince wasn't even glancing at the smaller teen as he shifted through papers and even more papers. Izaya stood casually behind Shizuo as his eyes flitted from one paper to the next. Documents, complaints, compliments, new bills, taxes and more of the like were scattered all over the guy's desk. Just looking at how disorganized Shizuo was made him sigh sadly.

He noticed a list of things that were supposed to be done. It was scrawled in a way that was even worse than Shinra's future doctor hand writing. Izaya suspected it was Shizuo's and plucked it off the desk without being noticed. He scanned through the contents of the paper, and after a while taps Shizuo on the shoulder lightly.

* * *

"Ahhh- What do you want now, louse," Shizuo replied irritably before Izaya shoved the paper in the blond's face. The taller teen blinked a couple of times before glaring back up at him.

"How come you skipped this task and went right on with everything else," the raven's voice sounded like one who would be talking to an irresponsible child. The prince gave a growl before looking promptly at his list of tasks.

"Ah, I already finished that but Tom-san or Vorona usually comes by and checks it over just in case," he said with a slight tone of anger. Why the flea had a sudden interest with what he did daily was beyond him. Izaya hummed in confirmation and went straight the lone computer in the room. "Oi! What do you think you are doing?"

"Sh-Shizu-chan? This- This is formatted all wrong. Surly your simpleminded brain could at least handle something as simple as this," he exclaimed in astonishment. Shizuo gripped the desk a tad harder than he would have liked before whipping around to issue a death glare at the smaller teen. "Ne, if Shizu-chan asks nicely I might help him out some~"

"You damn-...Wait what," he questioned as he gave the raven a distrusting look. This he laughed at and sat himself right in front of the computer. He fiddled around with the mouse and experimentally placed his hands on the keyboards. Ah, he was filled in nostalgia being able to be behind a keyboard and screen again.

"My services aren't free though, Shizu-chan~ After this you owe me one," Izaya giggled to himself as he set himself to fix all the errors the blond had made previously.

"Whatever. Do what you like, just don't mess things up,"

* * *

"...Shizuo! This is- This is done perfectly! Have my teachings and instructions not gone to waste after all," Tom cried out hopefully and began to do a little mental victory dance.

"Ah? What are yo- Oh, yeah. That flea came by here and did that," the blond said begrudgingly. Tom hung his head and stared gloomily at the carpeted flooring. But having caught something in that particular sentence he perked right back up.

"Ah, Izaya-san was around here?"

"Yeah, that damn louse was bored and decide to come bother and annoy me," Shizuo said with a growl in his voice. Tom noticed the new damage to the desk and could only praise how Shizuo didn't totally lose it.

"Shizuo, I'm assuming that you know why Izaya-san has been confined to the mansion grounds?"

"..."

The silence only proved what Tom already knew and he shook his head at the blond prince. How one could be completely oblivious to his own surroundings and things that were going on with the people around him, was amazing. Tom once again had to do his job and explained it in a simple way so that Shizuo could understand.

"Haah?! How come I didn't know of this till now," the taller teen exclaimed. How indeed did you not notice was what Tom was also thinking.

"Well. Right now it's just a rumor and we haven't exactly seen any active activity yet...you know-," Tom abruptly shut his mouth. '_He'd definitely be pissed if I said something along those lines_.'

* * *

Shizuo was getting annoyed. If one were to put the effort to start a sentence or subject, might as well finish it. "I know what?"

"Ummm...never mind it was nothing," Tom said sheepishly. The glare that Shizuo gave him made him sweat under the pressure before his resolution broke down. "Well, it is out of place for me to say, but Izaya can only go out into the town if you are present with him. So...why not go out for some fresh air?"

The look on Shizuo's face was a mixture of a lot of things. All were not pleasant features and made a shiver of fear run down Tom's spine. Before Shizuo could possibly start spewing his rage or mantra, he intervened with a more or less reasonable motive.

"Think of it this way! The longer Izaya-san stays indoors, the more he'll come bother you. Plus the more bored he is will just make him do the most annoying things to you!"

"...Che!"

* * *

"Wah~ It's great to be outside again!"

"Stupid Flea! Stop bouncing around everywhere, God dammit," Shizuo tried to remind himself that this was all going to benefit him in the future, so just bear it. Pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it, he blew out the smoke in the mid spring air. Izaya skipped off in the streets looking in every nook and cranny of the town.

He looked back at Shizuo and couldn't help but crack a grin at him; he didn't even mind that he was smoking. Upon receiving such a smile, Shizuo's mouth hung open letting the cigarette fall to its demise on the dirt road. They walked around for couple more minutes before Izaya bounded over to him. The flea was actually bouncing everywhere.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, treat me! Treat me," the raven exclaimed in an overly giddy voice, while Shizuo's brow tick each time he said that annoying nickname. Before he was able to bounce away, the blond held onto the hood of the louse's attire and tugged him back.

"You're disgustingly happy today, aren't you _Izaya-kun_," he said menacingly. Said boy only grinned back at him and thrashed around emphasizing his words.

"When I said that Shizu-chan owed me a favor I never imagined he'd bring me into the town! Once again, your unpredictable-ness amuses me to no ends! To think that Shizu-chan could use his single minded brain once in a while. Ah, unless Shizu-chan didn't actually come up with this idea! Ha!"

Shizuo jerked the hood up sharply making Izaya let out a gargle and successfully shutting him up. Despite the assault to his being he began to laugh cheerily and swing his legs back and forth.

"Tsk, fucking Flea."

They went out eating at a decent restaurant and Izaya continued walking around the town spending as much time to do his little hobby. Shizuo followed the overly active and happy Izaya all over his town and watched as his face lit up in pure glee.

"Heeh? Why is Shizu-chan staring over here with those eyes~ How creepy!"

"Why does it seem like you're super happy and you look kind of high," Shizuo commented as he pushed up his purple tinted sunglasses that he wore outside.

"Eh- Why you say...well let's simply put it as '_I love humans_'," he said proudly as he stared at a particular batch of people and smirked.

* * *

They have been outside for hours and all Izaya was doing was skipping around the town and talking to batches of people.

"Ah, what a wonderful flower! Do you know what the meaning of a larkspur is," Izaya had asked a particular woman who wore a pretty indigo flower in her hair.

"N-No," she stammered out as she blushed and nervously fingered the blossom in her hair. Izaya gave her a charming smile and let his fingers slip through her hair.

"It means '_beautiful spirit_'. Quite fitting, isn't it," he made sure his eyes were half lidded as he looked down at her and spoke with a sultry voice. The woman began to blush even harder as she averted her gaze. Shizuo could feel his brow tick in annoyance as the woman recovered and gave a flirty smile and laugh.

In a second he grabbed the raven's hood and started dragging him away. Izaya's protests and screams were ignored during their trip before the blond shoved the flea into a nearby alley and trapped him between the wall and his body. Red eyes glared at him.

"What the hell, Shizu-chan. What's gotten into yo-," the smaller teen started but was cut off by Shizuo's hand covering his mouth. Ruby orbs glinted dangerously.

"It's that stupid mouth of yours, always yapping away with pretty words and nonsense. You use double-edged words and sharp meanings to mess with people, don't you? Just what were you doing with that woman," Shizuo growled out as he tightened his grip and pressed Izaya's smaller body into the wall.

The raven moved the boy's hand away from his mouth and smirked at him, "Why yes, my words are my greatest power! Where as physical damage is much too dreary, mental damage makes the recipient go into all kinds of misery depending on their being."

Shizuo scowled in disgust not wanting to know how many lives the louse had screwed with back in Japan. He had not known that Izaya's morals were so low or dirty. Playing with people's lives just for one's entertainment was just sick, and twisted in a grotesque way. Izaya noticed the taller teen's expression and couldn't help but find it amusing. It was times like these were the brute was just _too _predictable.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Shizu-chan. I haven't done anything horrifically terrifying to anyone as of now."

"You didn't answer my other question!"

Izaya looked up into tawny orbs with confusion written on his face. He tried to reel his mind back to what exactly the boy had asked, but couldn't grab hold of anything. He gave an exasperated look at his captor as a sign to repeat his demand.

"Just what were you planning to do, sweet talking, with that woman. Do you usually go shamelessly chatting up women and guys? I bet you already did that with guys too then. You seem the type. That's why you didn't even bat an eyelash with what you did last night! You rea-"

During Shizuo's raging words the raven also felt anger bubble up in him. How dare this protozoan, who didn't even know him until a week ago, tell him that he had some kind of high libido! Oh, he was pissed. Izaya gritted his teeth and caught Shizuo off by smashing their open mouths together.

* * *

Mii: Whew another chapter is up on FF! Oh, yeah, when I get the next chapter up there will be mild fluff in it...as much fluff as there can be for two people who hate each other, that is.

Anyways thank you for those who reviewed and those who are watching this story! And for those who want to read more than this, there is considerably more on the DRRR kink meme! Link to meme is on my profile so, find me if you can!

Please review and give me feedback on how I am doing!


	5. Learning the truth and a new message

Shizuo was caught off guard and didn't react right away. They stood there struggling and clashing their teeth for quite awhile. And then Izaya bit him. The metallic taste of blood was mixed in with their saliva before the raven pulled away with an infuriated expression. Then Shizuo felt a prickling sensation in his stomach and looked down. There was a flick blade lodged in his midsection and the flea had been the one to do it.

With swiftness and grace he pulled out the blade and escaped the barricade of the blond's arms. He turned around and stuck out his tongue at the boy before running down the streets. Shizuo didn't have time to reason with himself before he let out a feral roar and had a lamp post in his hands.

"IIIIIIZZZZZAAYYAAAAA!"

* * *

"What were you thinking! After more than a week I hoped you guys had put some of the conflicts behind you! I can't believe you two went rampaging in the town...," Kadota moaned and rubbed his temple in aggravation. These two would be the death of him if they caused this much trouble each day. Izaya didn't even look up at him and let Celty apply ointment on the visible bruises blemishing his naturally milky skin.

"This is the Flea's fault! If he hadn't-"

"Oh no, don't go pinning the blame on me! You stupid barbaric cave man! You were the one uprooting street lamps, mailboxes, and the likes! You-"

Celty had used her shadows to cover both of the boy's mouths and bind them so that they didn't lunge at each other like when they first got them back. Kadota thanked Celty and glared at the troublesome pair.

It took a while before the brunet and headless fairy was sure they could leave the two alone in a room. Both boys were at opposite sides of the room, backs faced to each other. They were properly bandage and didn't even spare a glance at each other and wallowed in their fury.

After what seemed like hours, Shizuo's wrath had become dull and he was hungry. Don't get him wrong, he was still pissed at Izaya but his morals rung higher than his anger.

"Hey Flea, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go down and get something, do you want anything?"

Izaya didn't answer; he didn't give any reaction to Shizuo talking at all. This ticked the blond off even further as he strode over to the raven. He knew the teen must have been hungry, since they ate over hours ago, and if he wasn't then too bad.

"Hey, you're eating no matt-"

"_Don't. Touch. Me_," Izaya said promptly and coldly as he shoved the blond's hand away in disgust and walked past him to the other end of the room. Shizuo turned around to glare at the back of Izaya's head.

'_Why the hell is he still so pissed? In fact, why in the hell is he pissed off in the first place_,' were the questions that stayed unanswered, in the taller teen's head. He scoffed for even caring and went out the door.

Izaya glared, at his position on the bed, at the door like he wanted it to burn. But soon he snapped his head away and pulled his knees to his chest, as if to protect himself. After a while he flopped lifelessly on the bed.

* * *

'_I just don't get that guy_,' Shizuo thought bitterly as he walked down the many halls of the mansion. He passed by the foyer only to be greeted cheerfully by a certain soon-to-be doctor.

"Shizuo-kun! I was just about to go up stairs to meet you. Ne, where is Izaya," Shinra asked while looking left and right for the certain raven. The taller teen looked away and pulled out a cigarette.

"He's being a prissy pain in the ass like always. Anyways...Shinra? What are you even doing here," he said while lighting up the cancer stick and taking quite a long drag. Shinra stared at him and nodded understandingly.

"Ah, well, Izaya called me a few days ago saying that he's being held captive in this mansion and wants me to break him out," he said jokingly and gave a small laugh.

"Well, he's pissed as fuck right now so I don't know how that will go," Shizuo said while contently closing his eyes and breathing in the nicotine heavily. He looked back at the brunet to find him in shock. "What?"

"Izaya...Izaya is angry," Shinra asked cautiously. Shizuo stared at the guy in confusion and nodded. Shinra furrowed his brow and place his hand on his chin like he was contemplating something. "That's not like him. He likes to be in control of his emotions and rarely shows anger. Since, you know, whilst in anger one's chance of being fully in control of their body is less than 60 or 70%. So the fact that he is angry now...what happened?"

Shizuo stared, dumbfounded, at Shinra. This was the question that he was asking himself. Shinra sensed the boy's uneasiness and asked to explain how Izaya's day went. Shizuo didn't know why but something told him that he shouldn't lie to this person, especially about Izaya. So he told him about the morning where the raven annoyed him and had, unexpectedly, helped him with his tasks for the day, and how they went out to the town. When he got to the part about the woman and the alley way he was stopped by an unintelligent sound coming from the brunet.

"You...thought Izaya had done what?"

"Well the little shit just looks like the kind to be bouncing around with partners and such. Plus with what happened that night he got me off, he looked as calm as hell," Shizuo explained to an appalled Shinra.

"I could have lived my whole life happy not knowing that, Shizuo-kun! I didn't ask for your guy's sex life," the boy began covering his ears in vain as he thrashed about. Shizuo's cheeks burned red as he stopped the teen.

"We don't have _that _kind of life! He simply just got me off! W-With his hand, nothing else."

"Uwah! I didn't need to know that!"

Shinra's shrilly voice grated the blond's ear and made him have a sudden urge to punch him. The smaller teen began to fret nervously and pace back and forth in front of him. Finally with a strong resolution, Shinra looked into Shizuo's ocher orbs with a fierce gaze. The goofball side of Shinra was gone and replaced with that stony serious side of him.

"Shizuo, what I'm going to tell you is the honest truth and you have to believe it," he said while casting his gaze down.

* * *

Shizuo, for once, waited patiently for the teen to finish.

"Izaya...he- he's a virgin. Also he has never, for all I know, been involved in any kind of intercourse. Nor has he had any desire for it. I have heard him say repetitiously that he wishes to not be in any sort of intimacy, in a lover kind of way, with any human. So you could say, you are a first for him in many ways."

* * *

Shizuo let out a stream of obscenities as he hastily made his way back to his room. '_Why didn't the flea just say so from the start that he wasn't the kind of person to sleep around?_'

But Shizuo felt that familiar sting of guilt chewing at him. This was his fault. Because he was stupid and got unfathomably angry when Izaya started to friskily talk with the town folks, he said such a horrid thing. Now knowing the truth he felt terrible for stating something accusingly at the raven.

There was that small sliver of anger that he held onto though. It was the part of him that found disgust when looking at the flea and told him repeatedly that hurting this man was doing the world a great favor. But having to live with his anger for 19 years of his life he chose to ignore it...this time.

Shizuo reached his door and spent a minute collecting himself before stepping inside the room. His eyes wandered to find any life in the room. The, almost unnoticeable, lump on the bed began shifting ever so slightly. It was enough for Shizuo to confirm that it was indeed Izaya.

"Flea...," he called tentatively, looking for any reaction from the said teen. None. The blond began to move closer to the bed and his irritation grew when he saw that Izaya was indeed awake. "What? You're just going to ignore me now?"

"..."

The taller of the two suppressed any kill intent since this was part of his fault. He took a deep gulp of air before sitting on the bed, backs facing each other. He had already made his decision about dealing with the louse and how he was going to. No turning back now.

"Lou-...Izaya?"

He got a twitch from saying his actual name. At least Shizuo knew he was listening now. He half turned his torso and looked at the frail body of the teen that was now his '_wife_'.

"I...to say that I...'cause of what I said earlier I'm..."

"_Spit it out_. You sound even worse than an idiot like that," the raven hissed out. Despite have being insulted, Shizuo couldn't help the skip in his heart that the other was talking to him again. He steeled his posture and let silence fill between them for a while before continuing.

"I'm sorry."

Izaya turned over and looked at him with a deadpan expression, which did not help Shizuo. After moments of silence he was kicked off the bed and fell abruptly on the floor with carmine eyes glaring down at him again.

"I don't want your pathetic apology," Izaya said coldly. Shizuo could practically feel ice scorch through his veins. The raven turned so that his back was facing Shizuo. "Fucking protozoan, don't even know why he's apologizing."

* * *

The blond could feel a vein popping out of his temple. He really wasn't the patient '_let's-talk-about-this_' kind of guy. There was only one way he could show how he felt. Never good with words, he always let his body tell others around him what he felt. He was really trying to sincerely apologize to the flea. But whenever his pretty mouth shoots up he gets pissed off and he loses control. Maybe that's why he was getting up right now and hovering above the raven.

"What do you think you're doing," Izaya hissed out, kind of like a cat. Shizuo felt a smirk tug at his lips before he took the liberty to answer the other.

"Well, since you won't accept my apology maybe I'll get my revenge first."

"What are you-"

Izaya was caught off as the blond teen clashed their mouths together, _just like back in the alleyway_. The smaller of the two began to wrestle and pound on the other's chest to no avail. The clash of teeth and harsh pants accelerated until Izaya let out a yelp of surprise. He got bitten by the brute. Blood once again mixed in with their saliva but this time Shizuo didn't pull away right after. He let their tongues flick against each other with the taste of blood lingering in between.

He finally left Izaya's hot cavern and stared at the raven beauty underneath him. He almost lost himself in those glazed over claret orbs before he pulled the other into a strong embrace.

"Hah...you were, hah, also my first. First person to kiss...first hand job too."

Izaya's face flushed red as he pulled at the back of the brute's shirt. After seconds of struggling in vain he gave up. Shizuo didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon until Izaya actually said something.

"...If that was suppose to comfort me, or something, that was pretty half assed," he muttered as he craned his head to one side so that mop of blond hair wouldn't tickle his face.

"Hey, I mean it. You're a couple of firsts for me too...and I'm sorry I implied that you were a slut or whore," Shizuo said quietly, reflexively tightening his hold on the other teen as a way to show he was being honest.

Izaya furrowed his brow in frustration. Weren't they at each other's throat just hours before? And now he comes in and apologizes like they just had some kind of lover's spat. Not that it applied to them since they weren't actually lovers. The unpredictable-ness of the blond monster just got higher and higher, leaving Izaya in more troublesome situations than he could imagine.

'_Why couldn't he just stay a raging monster like he's supposed to and not turn into some sort of sap apologizing for his mistakes. Monster aren't allowed to be so human_,' Izaya pondered before he grimaced as the blond began to hold him tighter. "Shizu-chan, you're going to crush my internal organs."

Shizuo wasn't happy that Izaya had said that stupid nick name but at least he was addressing him for the first time after their episode in the town. He wasn't even sure why he was relieved that they had reconciled in a way. Or that he didn't want to quite let go of the small body pressed up against his.

Seconds seemed like minutes before Shizuo felt thin arms encircle around his back. He tensed up involuntarily and wanted to shoot a questioning glance at Izaya before a silk-like voice heavy with exhaustion filled his ears.

"Just for a little while...for a while I will accept this."

* * *

"Shiz...izuo...Sh...zuo...Shizuo!"

The prince snapped his head up to see the frustrated, out of breath, dread locked man pant heavily. Shizuo blinked a couple of times to clear his head and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Do...hah, you know how many times, hah, I had to call your name," Tom complained, sitting down again.

"I'm sorry, Tom-san. Just a little tired," Shizuo apologized scratching the back of his head nervously. Tom fumed and Vorona tried to soothe the butler in her own ways. The blond was soon slowly drifting away from reality, his mind traveling to this morning.

* * *

_The room was quiet except for the sound of a bird chirping happily. The melodious tune reached the ears of one of the teens tangled in the bed sheets and had begun to stir awake. Shizuo woke up to the lovely melody and looked towards the open balcony where a single Flicker stood there proudly singing its song and hopping along the railing._

_The boy gave the bird a confusing glare before he felt movement at his side and remembered that he was not alone. Small thin hands clutched at his shirt and began to wiggle even further into him. Shizuo blushed and tried not to squirm or simply throw the boy off the bed. Izaya, unbeknown to the other teen's discomfort, purred and edged closer to the warm body._

_Shizuo slowly crept way from the raven, who hissed out in discontent, and snuck out onto the balcony. The Flicker was still there and seemed to greet him merrily and flew circles around him. It finally landed on his shoulder and sang a soft sweet melody in his ear. He was immersed with the harmonious song when he noticed a person, standing down below, staring right up at him. The person wore a red cloak that covered any recognizable features, but he could tell he or she was short and petite. The unknown stranger gave him a small smile and the Flicker sprang forth from his shoulder to land on the outsiders head._

_It was then that Shizuo realized that this person shouldn't even be inside the mansion grounds. The moment he began to tense up the uninvited guest placed a finger to his/her lips. The stranger scratched the bird under its beak, as if to point something out about it, and then pointed beyond the baffled blond. He didn't know why but Shizuo turned around and saw the raven teen in their bed rousing into conscious. The flaps of wings met his ears and made him whip his head to look at the Flicker flying afar. He quickly shot a look down and the stranger was gone._

_"What are you doing opening the balcony? It's cold," Izaya whined angrily pulling the covers closer to him. In an instant he remembered last night and sat up abruptly. "Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizuo simply ignored the other teen as he stared after the Flicker till it was just a speck in the morning sky. His instinct or rather something deep inside him told him that there was some hidden message behind this strange encounter._

_Izaya turned to look at the blond teen, who had a surreal look on his face directed at him. His confusion was met with Shizuo's astonishment. And both remained speechless._

* * *

Just what the hell was that strange person trying to tell him? The more Shizuo thought about it the more he got confused. And the more he got confused the more irritated he became, which launched him into his usual mantra of '_annoyed, annoyed, annoyed, etc_'.

The more Shizuo became irritated it became harder for Tom to do his job. The older teen sighed and patted the blond on the shoulders to get his attention.

"Do you need someone to talk to," he said soothingly. He had heard about the little squabble in the town with a certain raven involved. "Is it about Izaya-san again? Look I know it's my fault I told you to take him out and all b-"

The moment Tom mentioned the smaller teen, Shizuo squared his shoulders and pink colored his cheeks. The glasses adorning boy stared at his master and left his mouth ajar in mid sentence.

"Oh, about that...it's not your fault Tom-san. Actually it was my fault, well Izaya's too, but it was mostly mine. So don't worry about it," Shizuo said with his head staring down at the table, idly sipping at the vanilla milkshake Vorona gave him.

Tom stared at the teen in front of him and absentmindedly wondered, '_They seem to have improved..._'

* * *

"Shinra? When did you come here?"

"Oi, Izaya! I came here to relinquish your boredom but I heard you had quite a rough time in the town with Shizuo-kun," Shinra shot the raven one of his boyish smiles as he wiggled his fingers in his direction. Izaya looked beyond the brunet to see the headless fairy just across the coffee table. He glanced at his best friend then to Celty and back again.

"Am I interrupting something," Iazya said while he smirked at Shinra. The in-training-doctor blushed and flailed his arms around blubbering nonsense. "Calm down, I was kidding~"

Shinra pouted but scooted down the couch for Izaya to sit beside him. The boy began to nervously shift his gaze back and forth between his friend, Celty, and the table. Izaya could feel his brow tick in annoyance and turned his gleaming smile towards the other teen.

"Shinra~ Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Ah, well, I want to get in your check up for this month. If you would please," he finally sputtered out and nervously scratched the side of his neck. Izaya rolled his carmine orbs but trusted Shinra as friend who helps him out and began to strip off his shirt obediently.

[Are you a doctor?]

[Wait, you're too young. Sorry. Are you studying to be a doctor?]

"Ahaha, yes. My father was a doctor so I know a lot already but to be a licensed doctor you could say I am studying medicine," Shinra beamed as he leaned on the edge of his seat smiling at the headless beauty.

As soon as Izaya had his shirt off and faced his friend, Shinra stilled. He was confused as to why Celty's shoulders seemed to tense and her smoke flitted around restlessly. Shinra was also staring at him, mouth slightly agape, with the gleam of his glasses hiding his eyes.

Izaya looked down at himself and found that nothing was unusual and gave them both a confused look. They both simultaneously pointed towards their right side of their necks. His hand reached up and found a dull pain and slight, almost completely gone, indents on his skin. The shape was quite similar to those of teeth marks.


	6. Time for a dance lesson

To Izaya the mark was out of revenge but to anyone else it was like a mark of possession. He had only noticed the mark and had been wearing collared shirts, thanks to his thieving sisters who stole his suitcase of clothes, ever since that night. Thanks to being confined to the mansion he hadn't felt the pain, as it was newly placed on his body, as much and brushed it off. Whereas in his little town brawl he was so infuriated and filled with adrenaline that he didn't notice it then either.

But what befuddled Izaya was that it was still there. After more than a week and the bruise was still there, proudly standing out from his skin. He blushed as Shinra covered his mouth and looked away as Celty did, her shadows still moving agitatedly. The brunet placed his hand on Izaya shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I won't ask, I don't even want to know, but I'm glad you guys are on better terms already. I just didn't expect you guys to jump to _that_," Shinra said nervously. Izaya glared at him and felt a new aggravation for the blond prince.

"What do you mean by '_that_' Shin-chan," he said menacingly.

* * *

When Shizuo entered his, or rather his and Izaya's, room he slumped against the bed. The whole thing about that morning was still getting at him. It was like some kind of message that was supposed to make sense but Shizuo, for the life of him, could not understand it. He started to take off his white dress shirt when he heard the light stomping approaching the room. The door swung open to reveal a peeved off raven.

'_Now what_,' Shizuo was able to wonder before Izaya strode over to him and clenched the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level.

"You stupid protozoan! You have gone and branded me, idiot! Just look," Izaya growled out as he pulled back his own collared shirt to reveal the mark on his neck. Shizuo stared dumbly at the mark and glared at the teen.

"What are you talking about? You deserved that. Do-Doing stuff to me without permission," Shizuo hated how he stumbled over his words and the slight heat the rose to his cheeks. Izaya gave out a frustrated groan and pulled Shizuo even closer out of irritation.

"To us, it was a sign of revenge but when others look at it what do you think they think? After what they thought went on that one night," Izaya hot breath mingled in with the prince's and that was all Shizuo could focus on. But when the words finally settled in his brain his amber orbs widened in realization.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and covered his mouth in shock. Izaya let him go and narrowed his ruby eyes into slits.

"Good fucking job on finally figuring the situation out," Izaya jeered and pushed the blond on the bed. Shizuo was in shock and didn't notice what the other was doing before the raven began licking up his neck.

"What- What do you think you're doing, louse," He said shakily as his hands twitched to throw the smaller boy off him.

* * *

"Hmm, I think it is rather unfair that I get the humiliation. Ne, Shizu-chan," with voice like silk, Izaya crawled and straddled Shizuo's lap and proceeded to smother his neck and shoulder. The taller teen's hands found their way to his waist and squeezed with enough pressure to make Izaya squirm.

"Ge- Get off, Flea," he growled in warning, which the other replied by nibbling his earlobe. "Fuck."

Izaya continued by scraping his teeth along the way until he reached the junction where the neck and shoulder met. That was where he attempted to bite the teen. He bit, nibbled, chewed, and sucked on the flesh. As for Shizuo, he could definitely feel what the raven was doing but there was no pain. In fact all the smaller teen was doing, regrettably to say, was sending sparks through his body and sending his blood rushing down south.

The smarter of the two knew something was wrong by the way the blond started to slowly inch their hips closer to each other. He abandoned the shoulder to look at what he had done to only be met with nothing. Not a mark on slightly tanned skin was to be found after all Izaya did to it. He let out a stream of profanity and cursed the other's unnatural strength and basically his whole existence as he sat in Shizuo's lap. This seems to be his undoing, as Shizuo growled out a groan and he felt something unbelievably hard poking at his bottom.

His initial reaction was to scramble off but strong hands kept him where he was and simply rocked their hips together. He couldn't help but bite back a moan as their crotches met and he felt himself hardening against his will.

"Shizu-chan...stop, let me go. I'll get off, so-," before he could finish his breath hitched as Shizuo added more pressure to their clothed cocks by pressing their bodies impossibly closer. "We...hah...can't do this, Shizu-chan."

"You made me feel good last time...so..."

"That was beca...that's different! Shit, stop moving!"

"But you're hard. I'm hard. And since only I got to feel good last time, I'll make us both feel good," Shizuo whispered huskily into Izaya's blushing ears, gently blowing on the earlobe as he rocked their hips together a little harder. He was too far gone in the motions and pleasure to remember that he had wanted to shove the raven off him and want no part of this.

"I'm not into your animalistic ways! Noooaaah-," Izaya complained as he clung onto Shizuo's neck while their rocking became more erratic and needy. '_Don't want. Don't want. Don't want. Don't want..._'

Shizuo's labored breath scaled down the nape of his neck which only caused him to shiver and shudder with need. This was getting out of his control. Everything he did to get back at the blond always turned on him and somehow bites him back in the ass. But all thoughts went out of Izaya's mind as rough hands began to grope said ass.

"Don't, hah, touch there! Pervert...hah, hah, stop," Shizuo ignored the raven as he squeezed the plump cheeks in his hands and raked his hands down slim thighs and back up again. The body above him began to squirm, making their thrusts become clumsier but that was all that was needed to elicit a moan from both teens.

* * *

Izaya had to bite his lip so that his sinful moans wouldn't be heard by the prince. He hated this. He couldn't control his body now that it was aroused and wanting. This was exactly why he did not want to be involved in any kind of intercourse with anybody. It was impossible to control his emotions, which made him vulnerable, and the fact of losing control, of anything at all, hurt his pride. But it felt so good.

His eyes became half lidded in pleasure as he began to hastily rut against Shizuo. The blond prince didn't seem to mind as his hands kept roving around Izaya's ass, making his thighs quiver from the contact. They got to the point where they were snapping their hips to meet the others, and neither was going to last long.

Shizuo's roaming hands became bolder and more aggressive as they started kneading the flesh underneath his fingertips. But what sent Izaya seeing stars was his finger roughly grazing, and pressing in slightly, over his hole. He came into his pants with strangled moans flowing out his mouth as he clung to the only thing keeping him in reality, ironically so it was Shizuo. The blond teen's orgasm soon followed after, also releasing in his pants, and both teens remained immobile afterwards as they caught their breaths.

* * *

Once again Izaya found himself in the bathroom but this time he was scrubbing at his skin, like he got touched by a disease.

'_What the hell! Why don't my plans go right with that stupid monster! I hate him. I loathe him! His unpredictable-ness is interfering with my whole being and plus he has that damn strength. He should just go die_,' Izaya thought darkly as he continued to scrub his skin raw. He childishly did this as a way to rid himself of the prince's touch and the event that took a huge hit to his pride.

Shizuo had changed into a fresh pair of clothes as he sprawled across the bed, brow furrowed, and deep in thought. Just what the hell is going on between them? In order to one up the other, their little rambunctious revenge game was getting out of hand. Sooner or later they're going to end up doing something they regret. And he was afraid that along the way he might end up killing Izaya one day. Despite what he says he doesn't want that kind of blood on his hands. But it was the raven who kept provoking him, kept pushing all his buttons to make him snap, and Shizuo reacts every time.

They were going around in some kind of twisted circle. What Shizuo didn't know, as of yet was, just who was chasing who and who was the one being chased. The more he thought of it the more it didn't make sense to him so he gave up and stuffed his face in one of the plush pillows.

'_Just what the fuck are we doing_,' Shizuo complained in his thoughts before the click of the bathroom door resounded in the room. He felt his muscles tense up as the raven teen began shuffling around the room, most likely getting a change of clothes and whatnot.

"...I'm going to sleep in Dotachin's room today. After all I don't want to be sexually harassed by a certain monster again," Izaya had a nasty bite to his words as he glared at the blond and went out the door without any consent.

Said monster glared at the door and suppressed the roar that bubbled in his throat into a vicious snarl.

* * *

Izaya lazily listened to the king's assistant babble on and on about recent events and things to come for the country. He was so out of it that his thoughts drifted to a certain prince whom he was still irritated at. He shook his head angrily and at the moment of awareness he caught something interesting in Kadota's prattles.

"A ball? It's coming up," Izaya inquired as he perked up in his seat. The brunet had been aware that the other was not listening to him but had kept talking, if not only to sort out through the schedule for his own purpose. Kadota flipped through some papers before finding the one document containing the details of the upcoming royal balls.

"Yes, a couple days from now. Which reminds me, you and Shizuo need to practice dancing together, there will be a lot of balls in your future. Might as well get used to dancing together – without killing each other, hm? – so that later in your married life, you guys will be fine," Kadota stated rather bluntly and towards the end of his talk there was a loud thud from the other end of the table. The teen looked towards the raven, who had smashed his head on the maple wood with a strangled growl escaping pink lips.

Izaya lifted his head to glare at the taller teen and mumbled bitterly, "Don't say '_married life_' and shit like that. And dancing? With Shizu-chan? I'm sure I'll somehow die one way or the other."

Shizuo and Izaya had been, obviously, avoiding each other. Only when it was absolutely necessary would they meet, and even then they tried to ignore each other and evaded eye contact. The morning Shinra had to leave, he had questioned the both about their behaviors and received only glares and loose threats and left being more confused than before.

Kadota rolled his eyes at the dramatic russet eyed teen and shifted through more papers before something caught his eyes and he hesitantly glanced back at Izaya. The lithe boy narrowed his eyes in question at him before he gave up and planted the sheet in front of the other. Claret orbs scanned the page before widening.

"...Seriously? Like I don't have enough problems with the monster in his own country but you want us to bring it to some other unfortunate place? And it's required? What the hell," Izaya sighed out exasperatedly, flinging the paper away from him in distaste. The paper read along the lines of a honey moon plan. The idea was so ridiculous that Izaya had the urge to burst into maniacal laughter and he was sure Shizuo would probably join him.

'_...Damn, I'm thinking about that stupid protozoan again_,' Izaya scolded himself as he began to loathe his thought processes recently. He laid his head, gently this time, on the table and stared out the balcony that was just behind his brunet companion. They wouldn't even let him get close to balconies or stand too long in front of windows. He still thought all this talk about assassins fit a story book plot and mocked the idea of him falling down from being sniped or slit in the throat. Hell, he never thought about his death.

One shouldn't indulge themselves in their fears or they will be driven mad, or something like that, and it will soon be the end of them. But even so, Izaya still puts himself in danger's way, risk his own life at times, and instigates situations that will earn him bodily harm. He may fear death but that didn't mean he ran away from it, oh no, he faced it dead on and escapes when he's only a breath away. Why do you think he was still engaged in this ordeal with a horrifying being, with monstrous strength, that is now his '_husband_'.

Izaya was a daredevil but he was damn good at getting himself out of any sort of situations. But...

Then there was Shizuo.

* * *

There was glaring. Okay, there was _a lot _of glaring. A growl here answered by a huff of disdain. A furrows of the brows there answered by narrowing of bloody red irises. The cracking of knuckles was soon followed by a soft clink of metal as the smaller of the two yielded his personal flick blade, courtesy of Kururi and Mairu.

Erika whistled as she watched the two boys silently communicate with each other. Ideas and thoughts, that shouldn't be spoken aloud, raced through her quirky mind as she tugged at her partner's sleeve. "Ne, ne, they must really like each other to be able to talk through actions and eyes contact like that! Right, Yumachi?"

"Uh, Karisawa-san, I don't think glaring and the use of sharp things is a good sign. Their supposed to practice dancing together...," Walker mumbled as he rested his chin in his palm, which lay on top of his folded knees. Togusa looked as worried as Walker as he looked between the two and glanced at the open door in hope.

The three of them were supposed to watch over Izaya and Shizuo as Kadota was in a meeting with the council. At least the room was still intact and nothing had been destroyed...yet.

Izaya almost growled in irritation but composed himself with a lopsided grin and sauntered over to the trio. By everyone's surprise he took Togusa's hands and pulled him towards the center of the ballroom. Izaya inwardly laughed at the others and took the dominant part of the dance, since he was taller.

"Wha-...I'm not a girl," the long haired brunet stammered out as his eyes avoided carmine ones. Izaya only grinned and chuckled at the flustered state of the other.

"Well, then," Izaya said smoothly as he shifted his hands into the more submissive posture, "would you rather I take that role? Ne, this is fine right?"

"Ah, but...you...and Master Shizuo-sama," Togusa managed to say before Izaya, despite being in the submissive role, lead them into a simple waltz.

"Ah, I don't think Shizu-chan even knows how to do a simple dance such as the waltz. If I were to dance with someone like Shizu-chan wouldn't I be losing my toes," Izaya cackled as the other male couldn't help but lead normally in the formal dance, as he was swept up in the taller teen's pace.

Shizuo somehow took this as a challenge and - trying to look nonplussed and nonchalant, but failing – he offered a hand to the other blond in the room. Walker was taken back as he accepted the offer without thinking, the only thought that stuck was that this was his master and he was obligated to obey.

"Sorry, you're a little too short for me...," Shizuo said to Erika as he dipped his head in an apology. Erika shook her head way too excitedly as she ushered the two out on the floor. She already had her pen and paper out as she jotted down notes in excitement, writing god knows what.

As the two pairs danced around on the floor, with their slightly puzzled partners, Shizuo and Izaya locked their heated gazes.

'_Huh, the brute seemingly does know a step or two_,' Izaya mused as he was slightly dipped back by Togusa. Walker had never taken on the part of a female in any dance, much less the waltz, but knew the steps well enough to keep up with Shizuo.

By the time caramel and crimson met again, Shizuo wore a smug smirk and Izaya remained fascinated, yet fairly disgusted and disturbed, by the blond's capabilities.

* * *

Kadota was very surprised by the outcome of Izaya and Shizuo's encounter. To be honest, he expected the room to be in total chaos with the two at each other's throat. He was, however, not expecting them to be actually dancing...but with the wrong person. The brunet sighed tiredly as he watched the two pairs dance with a refine and formal air around them.

Though he sensed Walker and Togusa felt uncomfortable as they moved fluidly but there was a slight jerkiness in their steps. Something did catch his attention more than the strangeness of the situation and Erika giggling and squealing with herself. What piqued his interest was that, whenever they could, Shizuo and Izaya caught each other's eyes and acted as though no one but them were in the room.

There was a slight smile that played on the teen's lips as he made sure Togusa and Izaya were close enough to tap on the long-haired brunet's shoulder. He signaled for them to switch as he lead the curious raven onto the open ballroom. They danced for a while before Kadota pulled him close and transitioned into a position suited for slow dancing. Their posture was very intimate and Izaya did not like it at all.

Kadota chose this kind of arrangement to lean close so that his lips were ghosting near the raven's ear, making him shiver against his own will.

"Hey, I thought I told you that you're supposed to practice dancing with Shizuo. I didn't leave you here so that you could mess around," the taller teen whispered carefully into the other's ear. Izaya inwardly sighed and wanted to pat Kadota on the head, but he reframed from doing so.

"Haha, sorry, I don't really know how to follow orders," Izaya spoke jokingly as he tried not to squirm under the brunet's hold. He could feel the rumble in Kadota's chest as he chuckled and he knew he was smirking.

"Don't I know it. Do you enjoy watching me struggling with your guy's problems?"

"Why yes! Seeing Dotachin frantically worry and panicked is most pleasing~"

"Hmm," Kadota hummed out a little irritatingly at the nickname. Izaya couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the name still bothered the boy. "Izaya I need you to cooperate with Shizuo."

"What if I don't want to?"

"...How about we make a deal," Kadota said after a while as he felt a grin pull at his lips. Izaya didn't mean to get curious, but making deals was his field so he grunted in response to the brunet's offer. "If you get along with Shizuo for a few days, namely so that you guess can practice dancing for the ball and hopefully for the best, I'll get a shipment of ootoro for you."

Izaya's eyes comically widened as he could feel drool form in the inside of his mouth just thinking about eating his wonderful ootoro. There was no competition but nevertheless he hid behind a mask and appeared less enthused then he felt.

"Hmm how kind of you, Dotachin. Ok, but only cause this involves ootoro," Izaya said with a calm voice as he separated from the taller teen.

* * *

Shizuo didn't like it not one bit. He had caught when Kadota pulled the raven close and they started to whisper suspiciously. Without any real reason he knew that Izaya was up to something, or at least something was up. But it had to be Izaya's fault.

That damn flea was doing something and poor Kadota has to be a part of it. He didn't realize that his posture had tensed until his partner had addressed it and he apologized idly before turning to see Izaya strutting over towards them.

* * *

Mii: Okay just so I want people to be clear:

Now about eye colors. I see Izaya's eyes as a red-brown, more red than brown, but still a brown. But I don't like saying the word reddish-brown all the time and whatnot. It sounds weird for me to always say '_the reddish-brown eyed teen said..._' It just doesn't fit well...  
And I know I usually describe his eyes as a red, carmine, claret, etc. *coughbecauseit'seasierthatwayformecough* but there's brown in there. Plus some people in the story *coughShizuocough* thinks that Izaya's eyes are a creepy red. But I'll clear that up along the way~  
Shizuo eyes are a yellow-brown, hence the adjectives honey, amber, and etc.

Ah, and in previous chapters I accidentally added extra o's with the word ootoro...  
Sorry about that "orz

Yeah, cause I'm being over conscious about my writing :P

Oh, and plus for the previous chapter, in order to figure out the message the mysterious person and bird gave Shizuo just look up what the Flicker Bird menas ;3


	7. Don't kiss

Walker could feel the tension that rose between the wedded couple, as he slipped away, unnoticed, to stand next to his giggling female friend. Shizuo and Izaya stood like that for awhile, just staring at each other like when they had first been presented in front of each other and had decided to start from square one all over again. Kadota breathed out a tired sigh as he stood next to the other servants of the Heiwajima household and watched, as to what the two were going to do and, how they were going to go about this situation.

"Maa, Shizu-chan~ Let us put our differences aside for the sake of my ootoro and get on with it," Izaya said bluntly as he swept his hand out for the blond prince to take. Shizuo's distrusting gaze wavered between those red rust colored orbs to the hand that was offered to him. He glanced at the group of servants and caught Kadota's expecting gaze which made him aware that this was unavoidable and that it would eventually happen, so might as well get over it. He gingerly took Izaya's small hand and led him out to the middle of the ballroom.

"Yeah...whatever, let's just get this done with," muttered the disgruntled blond while he set their position. Izaya smiled, that sly doubled-edged grin of his, as he let the taller teen lead him into a waltz. They went about the dance with their eyes locked and their guard's up, expecting the other to lash out or cause a commotion when least expected.

"My, my, doesn't the little prince sound childish? How are you expecting to lead the country with an attitude like that?" the raven chortled as he was dipped slightly and swung along with Shizuo's pace across the floor. The only answer he got was a snort as Shizuo became entirely focused on the dance, this made Izaya silent to study the other's expression and features.

He wouldn't admit it out loud - or at least not in front of anyone's face - but Shizuo really wasn't that hard on the eyes. He had an unruly head of blond hair, honey colored orbs that portrayed his every emotion, a lean but built body, throwing in his good natured morals, forgetting his monstrous strength and bad temper, and you got yourself quite a guy. Izaya caught himself. Just what the hell was he doing thinking such things about Shizuo. He even went as far as to thought that his hand in his wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Izaya was annoyed by his own thoughts; he purposely made a misstep and dug the heel of his foot onto his partner's toes.

"Ouch-The fuck?!" bellowed Shizuo, glaring at the raven. It didn't hurt as much as he made it seemed, but what mattered was that the flea had deliberately messed up and had meant to step on him.

"Oh...I am _so _sorry."

"The hell you are!"

"Not all of us are as great as a dancer, such as yourself, Shizu-chan," Izaya jeered bitterly, averting his gaze away from the blond. His comment, however, sent said boy into confusion which resulted in Shizuo leaning in close enough for Izaya to feel his warm breath on his cheek. "What?"

"You...you just complimented me," Shizuo stuttered out. Not only was it bizarre for Izaya to suddenly utter words of praise about Shizuo but to also in reverse insult himself and his own talent. The bastard was so bent on being perfect in every aspect and making Shizuo feel lower than dirt, that what he said just now was very out of character and suspicious.

"Ah, so I did...my baaad~" Izaya hissed between gritted teeth, still refusing to meet Shizuo's amber orbs. A growl tickled the blond's throat as he snarled at the smaller teen.

* * *

The ball was a day away and Izaya had spent it with Erika and Walker, who were coordinating his attire. He was grateful that the otaku duo had such great taste in fabric and design, he had actually enjoyed himself. Izaya was getting rather bored staying shackled up in the mansion and had contemplated to escape the country or at least sneak off into the town. But every time he tried to find an opening something came up in his path and blocked him from doing anything.

* * *

Sometimes it was Kadota, other times it was this blonde maid – who he found out went by the name Vorona – and he was even spotted by the Afro-Russian cook assistant/butler: Simon.

Ever since Izaya's unfortunate incident with the protozoic prince, he had been camping out in Kadota's room. He felt no need to stay with the person that molested him and took a great amount of his pride away with it. They had been avoiding each other as much as possible leaving meeting up to practice dancing the only exception. At least the ball will allow him to socialize, see, and observe his dear humans again. It has been too long!

But he couldn't say he was totally bored with the Heiwajima mansion. The servants, themselves, were quite interesting and fun to poke around with but Izaya liked to have a change of pace from time to time.

Izaya walked down the many halls of the large mansion and came to a stop in front of a familiar, yet he wanted to forget, door. He let his slender fingers lay on the wood surface before he guided his hand to grip the knob and turn it. He peeked inside and found no trace of the brute. After a few more seconds of silence to confirm that Shizuo was not inside, he deemed it safe to enter.

'_Of course he wouldn't be in here...he's working_,' he mentally scolded himself. Izaya strutted over to the dresser and pulled at the black button up he wore harshly, not even bothering to unbutton it like normally, and started on his pants. He was about to pull the article of clothing off his body when the click of the door made him freeze in his actions. It seems as the other party had also froze upon seeing him and had decided to remain silent. There was only one other person, the raven knew, who would come into this _particular _room without knocking and the thought of the boy made his red irises narrow.

"...Uh, yo. Sorry," stammered the soon-to-be king. Shizuo walked further into the room, heading straight to the nightstand to pick up a pile of papers he needed. He glanced at the unmoving smaller teen with an unreadable expression, when inside he felt an explosion of mix feelings settling in his stomach. Shizuo bit his lip as he saw the light streaming from the opened door illuminate Izaya's skin in an alluring way. "Haven't seen you here for a while."

Izaya felt a tick of annoyance at the attempt to make small talk. He turned around with a bright smile and a mischievous lilt tone to his voice, "Aw, does Shizu-chan miss having me in the same room as him?"

"...Not particularly," Shizuo growled out. He tapped the papers on the nightstand before opening the drawer and rummaging inside to find a pen. Izaya wrapped his arms around his torso and leant on the drawer to face and watch the prince go about whatever required him to come to his personal chamber. He could feel his nose scrunch up on reflex and he knew something was amiss. Shizuo stopped halfway on his way out the door to turn and face the other teen. "You jus' gonna stand there half naked all day or something?"

"Oh dear god, you're smoking again," Izaya half snarled, half growled out. He stripped himself of his pants and, with amazing speed, got himself into grey skinny jeans – with them looking baggy on him - and a red dress shirt. He made to get out of the room but a certain blond prince was in his way, the smell of nicotine invading his nostrils. "If you would be so kind as to move out of the way, _darling_, I'll be on my way now."

"Huh. Forgot that you didn't like the smell of cigs...or taste," stated the taller of the two. Shizuo's expression consisted of no emotions, which put Izaya at a lost, and his ocher orbs held so many that it wasn't any easier to predict what he would do. An uneasy feeling built itself in the bottom of the raven's stomach as Shizuo crept closer with the same blank expression he's been wearing. "I recall that I said something along the lines at making you get used to it."

In a quick motion, the door was pushed closed as Shizuo pulled the cancer stick out of his mouth and slanted his mouth against Izaya's. The smaller teen flinched at the sudden action before bringing his hands up to push at the other's broad chest to no avail. Shizuo's free hand held the struggling boy's head in place as he softly joined their lips together in a chaste kiss.

* * *

Izaya sputtered and struggled in Shizuo's strong arms, that contained him making him immobile, to get away from his soft lips and gentle touches. As much as he wanted to deny it, Shizuo was kissing him so gently that it made his mind numb and refusing to work. When he felt clumsy fingers massage at his scalp he made the mistake to gasp which allowed Shizuo to plunge his tongue inside.

The taste of tobacco exploded in Izaya's mouth as he could feel himself scrunch his nose in disgust and try to recoil from Shizuo and the way his tongue was making his head feel light. Shizuo's grip was gentle, but firm, as he kept the smaller teen in place as he let his tongue run over the roof of Izaya's mouth. With a little more effort, Shizuo was able to coax the raven's tongue to flick against his and move on its own. Izaya fought to keep his eyes open but he found his will to care withering when Shizuo pulled their bodies closer and deepened the kiss.

Shizuo watched as heavy eyelids closed, hiding red orbs, and in turn closed his own eyes to focus on kissing and feeling every inch of the other's mouth with his tongue. As usual he didn't think and instead let his body do whatever it felt like doing. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt when it came to kissing Izaya; he felt disgust and also antipathy, but it didn't feel bad, it was actually quite...good. If it felt good it was ok, right?

They finally pulled away, both panting and breathless, from their little activity. Izaya felt his head spinning and briefly wondered if this was how people felt like when they were high or intoxicated. He was so far gone that, with glassy eyes and heated cheeks; he started leaning his face towards the blond's. Through Shizuo's stupor he didn't think whether what they were doing was right or wrong – more so that he stopped caring whether it was or not – and leaned in to capture Izaya's lips with his again.

At the last second the stench of nicotine, still left in the air, helped pull his conscious back and Izaya turned away. A frustrated like gargle came from Shizuo as he furrowed his brow.

"What were you thinking?" Izaya's voice was barely above a whisper as he still tried to control his breathing and the heat that was pooling in his cheeks. Shizuo blinked at him a couple of times before opening his mouth and closing it like a gaping fish. "We shouldn't be doing stuff like this..."

"...Shouldn't?"

"No...we _can't _be doing stuff like this."

There was a pang of hurt that hit Shizuo in the left side of his chest as he slightly glared at the teen in front of him. "Why, did it feel bad? Did you hate it that much?"

Izaya chose to ignore the questions that were shot at him. "You know, Shizu-chan," he said quietly, stepping away from Shizuo, "this kind of thing...is something you should only do with someone you love, ne?" With every word, Izaya began to put distance between himself and the prince.

"...Yeah."

"Un, that's why we can't do that stuff."

* * *

Shizuo stared at his desk with thoughts and mixed feelings floating in and out of his head. He was too distracted to work and proceeded to push the papers out of his way to lay his head down.

He felt exhausted.

After his little encounter with Izaya, the other had left with the words he had said being as true as day and hanging in the air like the law itself. Why was it that they had met lips so many other times but this time felt so different, so unlike the others that it held no comparisons.

God damn it, it was Shizuo's own fault for surrendering his mind to let his body take control of his actions that he had done what he had done. He didn't know how to deal with this situation at all.

They were married, yet there was no love, and now they had to live with each other and deal with pissing each other off every day. Or...at least that damn flea pissed him off every time he saw him. The way he looked through people, how he made it look as if he's superior, and his ego that was the size of the world. But what Izaya did that angered Shizuo most was how he brought up the reason why he started to hate himself: his monstrous strength and his ability to only destroy. Taking that and shoving it back in his face made his hands itch to kill the annoying pest.

* * *

His twisted personality and proclaimed love for humanity only made Shizuo's stomach churn. But there was something about him, maybe his looks – 'cause everything else was out of the question – that pulled Shizuo in.

There were other things about Izaya that both confused, angered, something else he couldn't decipher, and scared Shizuo. Like how even when facing the brunt of the blond's attacks, Izaya still came back to provoke him and instigate his violent nature. He had no problem standing close to him even when he knew there was a chance of Shizuo breaking, or worse killing, him. He made no hesitation to touch the blond when there was a promise of a beating. Izaya was teetering along the edge of death and pain around Shizuo, and he was enjoying it.

However, these past few days, Izaya seemed to be conflicted or distracted by something that was throwing Shizuo off. Yeah...it's the flea's fault for acting off his game that made Shizuo act weird too.

"Yeah, right," Shizuo sighed out. "What kind of idiot am I? Aren't I just running away if I just blame this all on Flea?"

The soft pitter-pattering sound brought Shizuo out of his thoughts as he looked out his, rather large, window to see it streaked with rain drops.

_"Ah, Shizu-chan, you have a big wondow!"_

_"Shut up, Flea, if you're gonna work on that document or not, at least do it quietly," Shizuo growled at the raven. Izaya pursed his lips in a slight pout and if it wasn't Izaya, Shizuo would have found it childishly cute._

_The smaller teen got up and stood by the window in question and flashed a smile at him, a smile Shizuo never knew he would see being directed at him._

_"I think this is a wonderful window. To think if I had a window like this I could look down and people watch to my heart's content!"_

_"...That's fucking creepy."_

Now that he thinks about it he's seen Izaya use that smile around Kadota. He felt a weird sinking feeling in his stomach as his fists became clenched when he thought about the two being together. Whether or not they loved each other or not, or that they even agree to this marriage at all, they were still in a marriage and if it got out that the '_queen_' had an affair with the king's assistant it would give Country X a bad name.

Shizuo calmed down considerably though when he remembered this was Kadota he was talking about. He had faith and trusted that the brunet would never do something as that, lest it affect the entire country wrongly.

Great, there was another reason why he hated Izaya. He makes Shizuo go through so many emotions at the same time that he feels like complete shit afterwards and ends up more confused than ever.

Shizuo found himself fingering his lip, still remembering the warmth that was once there. But he was a damn good kisser...he also had a beautiful face and sexy body too. He was agile and graceful which only added to his perfect nature and skin that was soft to the touch. Long legs, being a bit on the skinny side, a slim slightly built stomach and chest, and messy raven locks made him seem alluring and all the more sexier.

Shizuo startled himself out of his thoughts as he shook his head furiously to rid himself of his current thought process. So what if Izaya was a looker, it didn't change the person that he was inside. The bastard was manipulative, conniving, shady, and an asshat.

"Ahh- the rain today is really depressing."

* * *

Tonight was the ball and per usual the Heiwajima mansion was buzzing with enthusiasm...well excluding two certain people, who just so happens to be the main reason why there is a ball in the first place.

"Izanyan, aren't you excited to dance with Shizu-Shizu and have everyone gush over how much a perfect wedded couple you guys are?"

"Uh...yeah, of course~ Karisawa-san seems to be really happy," Izaya mentioned as he turned around in his new outfit. The fabric color was white again but he decided it also needed a dash of black and he had added a little of his own stylish touches. Luckily, Erika and Walker approved of his changes. So now his attire was sported with black fur trimmings at the lapels and the ends save for his sleeves.

"Oh I am! I can't wait to take my camera and shoo-!"

"Ah, Izaya-san we'll be outside the door if you need us!"

Izaya couldn't help but smile at the blond as he ushered his raven partner out the door whilst he tried to cover her mouth to cease her babbles.

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya were fidgeting beside each other as they waited for the signal for their entrance. Though neither would admit it, being in the presence of the other after their last encounter made them feel uneasy and awkward. Kadota's words echoed in both of the teen's heads.

_"Ok, guys, this is the lay down here. While the guests are coming in and getting around to the ballroom, you guys will be fitted into your outfits and then wait outside the main doors until Togusa and Simon come and open them. That is your cue to stride into the room, hand in hand, and meet and greet everyone." The brunet watched both Shizuo's and Izaya's expressions turn sour before continuing with the night's plans. "After a little time for socializing and getting to know your party guests for a little while we go into the dance that will start off with you two with others gradually joining in. After that is whatever you wish to do, just not kill each other or anything of the like."_

_"Bu~ Dotachin is no fun. But I'll agree to the terms and be on my upmost best behavior. Of course, I can't say the same for Shizu-chan. If this brute does anything I can't take responsibility on using self-defense." Izaya snickered when he heard the blond prince growl under his breath while issuing him a death glare._

_"I won't do anything as long as Flea doesn't annoy me or pull something shitty," Shizuo seethed. Kadota shook his head as he patted both males on the shoulders to remind them of their surroundings._

It had been a while since the brunet had gone off to check on the preparations and guide astray guests back to the ballroom and that had left the prince alone with the '_princess_'.

"...What the hell is up with all the fur?" Shizuo asked the raven. Izaya fingered the fringe of his getup and gave the taller teen a sly smirk.

"Erika and Walker are great at design but I added my own touch of style and, bam, you got this great looking thing." Izaya proceeded to turn from side to side, showing off the workmanship and boast about how brilliant it was. Shizuo resisted rolling his eyes as he looked the louse up and down.

"...s'weird to me. Too much fur can't be good for a person." He shrugged the thought and turned away from the smaller of the two. Izaya pouted and grew slightly annoyed with the other's comment and turned away with a huff.

The knocks on the door chased away the tension in the air as Togusa poked his head out and gave the two a shaky smile.

"They're ready for you."

Shizuo merely grunted and offered his arm to Izaya, who took it without hesitation and raised his head high. They entered the room smoothly and used their free hand to wave to the hundreds of people gathered around the extravagant ballroom. Izaya could tell in the stiffness in Shizuo's shoulders and the quirk in the boy's smile, that he was uncomfortable and nervous. Izaya could feel a smirk pull at his lips as they made their way down the stairway – seriously, a stairway leading down to the ballroom completed with the balcony like platform with the red velvet curtains at the top – to which Izaya rolled his eyes at the fairytale like reference.

When they got to the bottom of the staircase an older couple approached them and had jovial smiles on their faces. They greeted them warmly as they shook their hands and made small talk, or at least Shizuo tried to. Izaya simply stood there, bemused, as he watched the blond struggled internally to not mess up or say something stupid.

"So Mr. Shizuo, this is your fiancé. Mr. Orihara, right?" Another group of people had strutted over to them and held out their hands to be shaken.

* * *

"From where I am from it would be Orihara-san, but yes 'tis is I," Izaya spoke fluently, not letting his Japanese accent mess with his words or speech. It was obvious that these were foreigners that had very close connections with the Heiwajima family. That and Shizuo looked as if he knew very little English and had paled considerably while still putting up a strong front. As much as Izaya would have loved to see Shizuo try to say at least a few sentences in fluid English and make a complete utter fool of himself, that would have to wait. "It is a pleasure to meet you but if you'll excuse my _husband_, you see, he's having a terrible scratchy throat and doesn't want you to hear it. It'll be hard to understand him when he tries to speak English."

"Ah, I see. How considerate of you to inform us that Mr. Orihara, you are a good spouse." Izaya steeled himself to not outwardly blanch at the comment but nevertheless smiled cheerily and chatted.

'_Honestly, I am too generous and kind it makes me sad_,' Izaya thought to himself. Shizuo watched the group walk away with a confused expression painted on his face.

"Did...did they figure out I'm not that great at speaking English?" the blond questioned hastily. Izaya rolled his claret orbs at his '_husband_' as he sighed loudly.

"You really can't speak English, huh. How expected. You're lucky I saved your ass and told them a lie to get you out of talking to them. Be grateful," he said smugly. Shizuo's eyes widened comically as he took in the raven's words, never would he have thought of Izaya to help him. Keeping quiet and watching him flail and make an idiot of himself is what he would have expected, and judging by the other's exasperated sigh so did Izaya.

"...Thanks," the blond said gratefully. Izaya narrowed his eyes as he shrugged at the appreciation. They didn't have to move very far from the stairs as all the guest moderately began to flock to them. Izaya was having a grand time as he talked to his humans and had what little interaction he was able to get gleefully, it had been really too long since he was this chipper. Shizuo was actually really glad that he didn't have to talk so much and let Izaya have his fill on the chatting. Being in crowds of the classy folks always bothered the prince ever since he was little and even now it wasn't any different.

He just felt like he didn't fit in, like he didn't belong in such a privileged place of status. He wasn't very smart, Tom and Vorona usually helped him in his duties and Celty and Kadota were always there for him when it came to decisions for Country X. He was indecisive and had a horrible temper; what kind of king would he be for his people?

Startling him out of his thoughts was the tapping of the champagne glass to gain everyone's attention. Kadota, with Celty at his side, gave a little speech on how they were grateful for everyone gathering at the royal family's mansion and that they thanked those who look in favor of the marriage and how they came here to congratulate the couple. All heads began to turn towards the two teens as they managed to fake huge happy grins and nodded sheepishly to all the clapping.

"Now, to start off the night we shall let the married couple lead the night's dance." Kadota gave them the signal and with a slight hesitation, the two took the position. They swirled around the expanse of the ballroom – which the guests cleared away from for them – and not long did others begin to join in. Shizuo and Izaya did as much as they could to avoid eye contact without making it obvious or obnoxious.

* * *

Mii: Oh my...this stops at an odd part! You guys don't even know of the conflict that happens after this! FFFFFF, I highly suggest you try to find this story on the kinkmeme (link on my profile, part XI [11]) if I don't upload the next chapter soon. ((Which I plan to if I get finishing 'cause right now I'm on fire with this story at the moment!))

But, yes, I have updated and feel pretty proud of it. Hope you enjoy~


	8. Knight of the ball

"I'm surprised that Shizu-chan is so docile tonight," Izaya jeered, he felt he needed to aggravate the boy and form some kind of normalcy before things got too comfortable. Shizuo snorted and, to Izaya's disappointment, didn't retaliate. A sense of annoyance filled the raven's being as he tried again. "What's this? Are you too afraid you'll go berserk and show your true nature if you get even the tiniest pissed off?"

"Yes...so why don't you shut up." Izaya wasn't prepared for Shizuo to readily agree to his insult and almost made both of them trip. "Stupid Flea, get your head on straight." Izaya glared at the prince, it was his head that should be put on straight. Why was he acting so strange?

"Shizu-chan is an idiot." The only sign Izaya got that showed Shizuo's anger was a growl and no more. Izaya was contemplating on messing the whole dance up but knew that he promised Kadota that he was going to behave and sighed out in irritation. Orihara Izaya never went back on his word.

* * *

Izaya was chatting to a lovely lady with Shizuo standing silently next to him. It wasn't like they had to be together right now but Shizuo didn't feel like being bombarded with all the people's conversations and instead left them in the raven's hands. He watched as Izaya's eyes lit up with mirth and how the boy was so pleased and lost in the conversation that he used a lot hand gestures. It's been a while since Shizuo had seen him this happy, not since their fight in the town.

He wouldn't say it out loud but he was relieved he had Izaya by his side to do all the talking whereas he imagined if he had a normal female fiancé he would have to be the one talking to all these people. Yeah, definitely keeping that to himself. He couldn't help his eyes wander down to Izaya's hand which was holding onto the crook of his elbow. As much as it disgusted him that he was being touched by the flea it rivaled with the amusement that Izaya had deemed it necessary to still hold onto Shizuo.

Amber orbs traveled up the teen's small build and lingered on that moving mouth that blabbered too intelligent words and sweet nothings. The prince felt his own lips tingle as he brought a hand to wipe away the feeling and turning away from the boy.

From the edge of Izaya's vision he could see Shizuo turn away with a slight flush to his face. This only intrigued the raven as it also confused him. The woman he was chatting with asked if he would like to get a drink with her and he wondered if the blond would be alright by himself.

'_Wait...why would I care? It's just Shizu-chan_,' with that in his mind Izaya agreed. "Shizu-chan, I'm going to get a drink. Don't get lost while I'm not with you ok~" Izaya trilled mock affectionately as he walked away with the dark haired female. Shizuo watched them go and rubbed at his arm that had suddenly gotten cold.

* * *

"Mr. Orihara...do you mind if I call you Mr. Izaya?"

"Whichever is fine, now what do I call you," he said cheerily. They had gotten their drinks and she had suggested for them to drink in favor of the beautiful moon on the balcony. Something was off about her so he decided to take the bait and see how far she was willing to go and what exactly she was after.

"You can call me Scarlet."

"Scarlet-san, I have a question for you now." Izaya used his tone carefully and knew that she was unsuspecting his next move. "Just what was it that drove you to come here and what are you after? It really makes me wonder what you want from the royal family. The prince – though I would have to say you have terrible taste – or maybe some deep hatred that brings you here in hope to kill him and the entire family, the possibilities are endless."

* * *

The widened of her eyes and the fear that struck her expression almost made Izaya erupt in maniacal laughter. Before he could get the chance to open his mouth, a dagger was pressed against his throat with Scarlet standing in front of him. She bore her teeth at him as her mouth was twisted up in a hideous scowl.

"Ara, it's individuals like yourself that reminds me of the ugliness and disgusting part of my lovely humans." The blade was slightly dug a little firmer against his throat and Izaya knew there was a slight incision, but dismissed it carelessly. "But even with that I still love you all."

"Shut up and just come with me nice and slowly. Don't make me kill you...you're not the one we're after."

Izaya narrowed his eyes and the woman outwardly bristled.

* * *

Shizuo was fidgeting by Tom as his hands twitched for a cigarette. He wasn't allowed to smoke until the stupid ball was over and done with but Shizuo seriously felt like he wasn't going to last much longer without some nicotine.

"Master Shizuo-sama, I got you some cake." Vorona approached the two males while handing a cup of punch to her senpai and the dessert to her master. Shizuo looked at the Russian with fondness as he took the treat and thanked her immensely. When he popped in the first piece of sugary goodness in his mouth he caught the eye of a sharp looking young man who seemed to have been staring at him.

The guy was wearing all red and had slicked back raven hair along with dark colored irises. His stare shot through Shizuo and sent a cold shiver up his spine. The man began to walk away and the blond's eyes followed him until he lost sight of the red.

Something felt very wrong.

"SHIZU-SHIZU! Something...something has happened!" Erika's voice was on the verge of squeaking as she breathed unevenly and by the sound of her voice it wasn't the '_good news_' kind. Walker was right behind her as he jogged up to the prince, also looking in a panic state.

"Yumasaki, what the hell is happening?" Kadota had heard the commotion and was by Shizuo's side. The blond servant took in gulps of air to steady his breathing before concealing to the group whilst Erika was trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"It's Izaya-san. We were just going to patrol around the balconies as you said and...on one of them was this woman wearing all red who had a dagger at Izaya-san's throat. Before me or Karisawa-san could do anything she jumped down and ran towards the forest." Walker patted Erika on the back and rubbed at it comfortingly. The whole group started at the info and stared at the two with wide eyes.

'_All red...you mean..._' Shizuo's thought process didn't get to finish when a note suddenly fell from above him and landed near his shoes. He picked it up before reading it aloud for everyone else to hear.

'_Your Majesty Heiwajima Shizuo,_

_We do not agree to you marrying a Japanese person. How could you betray your country like this! Don't you remember what horrible terms we were on with Japan and now you want to marry someone from that god forbidden country. We do not think you are fit to be our king. We have taken the Japanese scum and if you do not want us to spill his blood then come and find us to be in his stead. If you do this then we shall return him back to the filth of a country from whence he came from._

_The Crimson Assassins._'

Shizuo crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground angrily. So what if Izaya was Japanese? This whole marriage was supposed to make the countries forget their dark past and move on. And these stupid people wanted to keep creating conflict and violence!

They were going to kill Izaya!

* * *

As Izaya and Scarlet got further into the forest, more and more people who wore the same shade of red as her joined them. With the dagger at his back, Izaya continued forward with his trademark smirk on his face the whole time. When they reached a small clearing he was lead to the middle where he was faced with hundreds of people in red. Scarlet had abandoned his back and rushed to the side of a tall young man with slicked back raven hair.

"Ah, and who might you be?" Izaya wasn't worried. Exhilarated, yes. Worried, hardly. If their target wasn't specifically him he had nothing to lose at the moment. Besides if worst comes to worst, he could handle himself fairly well in combat before finding an opening to escape from. "Sorry, if I'm not as intimidated as you'd like~"

"Scum...," Scarlet muttered under her breath. Izaya perked up at the word and narrowed his garnet orbs dangerously, successfully making her turn away out of fear.

"Seems as I have been disliked for no particular reason. Hah, how annoying. That only reminds me of a particular monster..."

"Do you know why you are here, garbage?" The man with slicked back hair spoke as if Izaya was the lowest as low could get, and that in itself angered the teen extremely. Keeping a calm collected mask, Izaya decided to humor the red clothed crowd.

"Eh, judging by my situation and your highly degradation of me...I'd have to say I got you guys all figured out~" Izaya didn't hold in the glee in his voice as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other nonchalantly. The twitch on the man's forehead signaled Izaya of his anger, as he strode over to the raven haired teen. According to his body he looked as if he was going to punch him, and Izaya would let him.

"Shut up!" The punch stung but Izaya found himself smiling as he let out cackles of laughter. "I, Crimson, cannot stand to hear such filth talk as if he knows everything. Enlighten me, you rubbish, what exactly do you think you know?"

"Let me guess. You guys are the fabled assassins that were after me. Now why me?" Izaya took a step back to look the man in the face and give him a toothy smirk. "Because you guys are too scared to go after the monster himself~ So you think since I am his _loving _fiancé, if he heard I was in danger or was going to get killed he will offer himself up for me, ne? Hahaha, now that is precious. Looks like you guys haven't done your homework correctly."

"What nonsense are you babbling!" Crimson kicked Izaya off his feet – which Izaya already predicted he would do but had let him do so – and glowered above him. "Are you not his beloved? Surly, he will come!"

"Pffft. Beloved? Don't make me sick. He won't come, I am so sorry to disappoint you. You see, he hates me and I him." Izaya let out the laugh he had held in so long. To his ears it sounded bitter and made his stomach hurt but he kept laughing. He knew he was going to be punched again as he was lifted from the ground by the lapels of his jacket. It stung even worse than the last as he tasted the metallic taste of blood at the edge of his mouth.

"If he does not come than we shall have the enjoyment of beating your ass into a pulp." The man then signaled for the others to join him as Izaya felt a kick to his stomach before a hand clawed at his scalp and tugged his head up by his hair. Another punch was landed on his face with multiple blows hitting his torso. Just a little longer...

For a second everything stopped as the sound of a sword being unsheathed filled the air, but that second was all Izaya needed. A wide smirk pulled on his bloodied lips.

He had found his opening.

* * *

As Izaya sprung up and slashed Crimson diagonally across the face with his flick blade a thundering roar exploded around them. Before Izaya could even get his thoughts straight he was yanked back by his collar and thrown a good distance away. The raven rubbed at his sore head and opened his eyes to the impossible.

Everything happened so fast. Shizuo stood in the middle of the chaos as he threw and fought the group off. The prince's roars seemed to echo around the forest and the inside of Izaya's head. It all seemed to happen in slow motion and at the same time so fast that the smaller teen couldn't keep up with it.

'_Why? Why is he here?_' was the only coherent thought that repeated in Izaya's mind. By the time it was all over, Izaya hadn't even noticed the person approaching him with a pocket knife.

"It's...it's because of you...," Scarlet shouted as she dragged the blade across Izaya's skin. The teen hissed as he moved at the last second to avoid a scaring wound. He grabbed her hand and gave her a wry smile.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I apparently did to ruin your life but I do pity you for experiencing what it feels like to fly."

"Wha-!" Scarlet was then seized by a certain blond before she was thrown – probably not as harshly as others – away from the raven haired teen. Izaya fingered at the wound on his shoulder that ran down his arm before looking up at the blond prince.

Izaya felt a shiver rack down his spine the minute he saw Shizuo's face. It was full of pain and anger with the conflicting emotions swimming in those honey orbs. But nevertheless it was the most scariest expression Izaya had ever seen on the brute and he was subconsciously glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Why is-"

"Stupid! Idiot! What the hell were you thinking! You're not this weak to be fooled by people like these." Izaya was startled by the sudden insults thrown his way and watched as Shizuo's face screwed up in more anger as he punched the tree the shorter of the two was leaning on. "Fuck..."

"...For your information, I let them beat me up. It might be a good idea to struggle from the very beginning for you but it's far more smarter to make your enemies underestimate you. I was looking for an opening and would have gotten away until-"

"What's wrong with you?! What if they had killed you, what if they had a fucking gun, hah!? Then what, Izaya!" Shizuo shouts made Izaya wince. They were so full of emotions that it confused the raven even more on why the other was here in the first place.

"Let me ask you a question, Shizu-chan – and stop interrupting me! – why exactly are you here?" Izaya glared at the taller teen. Shizuo was still seething but he calmed down considerably as he tried to word his reasoning.

"Because...I got a note...and it said they were going to kill you...but the main thing is that they wanted to create more violence and I hate that!" Shizuo's voice went softer and softer until he exploded about the violence part.

"Ahaha, that is so like Shizu-chan." Izaya lowered his head so that Shizuo couldn't see his face, as he let out a few chuckles. "Of course that's what brought you out here," Izaya mumbled under his breath, unbeknownst that Shizuo heard him. The raven got up and dusted himself off before proceeding to walk past the prince. "Well, you did what you came here to do so let's head on back."

"Oi, is it ok for you to be walking already?" Shizuo had caught Izaya's wrist to keep him from going any further. Shizuo kept glaring at the wound down the flea's arm and when Izaya turned around he saw what had been done to his face.

"What's it to Shizu-chan? _You've_ wounded me before."

* * *

"Yeah, but it was me who fucking gave them to you," Shizuo growled, eyeing the bruises and blood on the other's face. Izaya gave Shizuo an incredulous look.

"That makes no sense at all." His wrist was tugged towards the blond before he felt Shizuo's tongue on the side of his mouth. Izaya flinched before trying to push against the boy. "Hey-! What are you doing? Didn't we already establish that kissing was-"

"Not kissing. I'm licking. If I lick them they'll heal," Shizuo said matter-of-factly. Izaya was going to yell at him saying that his reasoning was false but Shizuo took that opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth. Izaya whimpered as the teen used his tongue to run over the cut inside his mouth and lap at the blood on his lip. The raven brought both of his hands to Shizuo's chest to attempt to push him off when the other brushed them away and laid them by his sides. "Don't use your arm too much...looks like it fucking hurts."

Shizuo licked at a bruise on Izaya's cheek before sucking on the flesh making a squeak emit from the boy. He traced his tongue down the other's jaw before dipping it down his neck and lapped at the small incision there. The taller teen could feel the vibrations of Izaya's groan as he traced the superficial wound with his oral muscle. He moved on to the shoulder and licked. Izaya made a noise of discomfort and tried to squirm away, but Shizuo only held him closer and shushed him against his arm before continuing to lick.

By the way Izaya trembled, he knew it must have hurt but Shizuo kept on licking knowing that it will feel better afterwards. When he reached the end of the cut he kissed it gently and brought the teen's palm to his lips to give it a small peck as well.

"You...don't let others carelessly hurt you like this."

Izaya furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why? Should only Shizu-chan get to hurt or lay his hands on me?"

The silence and Shizuo's face only confirmed the question and made Izaya blush against his better judgment. When Shizuo pressed his hand against Izaya's stomach, he flinched so hard it jolted the both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Shizuo hissed worriedly. Izaya mumbled under his breath as he held an arm against his throbbing tummy.

"Nothing..."

"Flea...," Shizuo growled out warningly, but Izaya only turned away and ignored the other's tone. When they heard a rustling in the bushes, Shizuo pulled Izaya flush against his body and glared out into the forest. "Who's there?"

"Why hello there~ It was nice seeing you again. I see you guys are as close as always." The red cloak made Shizuo growl and Izaya glare. "Ah, no I am not part of that so called group of red. Frankly I don't think they deserve to wear the color, right Mikado-kun?"

"Shii-san should be more discreet." Another figure approached them along with three others behind him, all wearing the same red cloak. "I am sorry to have interrupted the moment, your majesties. But if you do not get back soon, Kadota-san will worry."

"...Friends of yours, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the dumbfounded blond. Shizuo shook his head while muttering something about having never seen them before in his life.

"That's not true. You saw me that one morning. With the bird."

"...AHHH! You!" Shizuo started as he pointed at one of them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Forgive us, we should introduce ourselves. I am the yellow of Diamonds: Kida Masaomi. Or the Great Kida Masaomi to common folk~"

"Blue of Spades: Ryuugamine Mikado, at your service."

"Red of Hearts: Sonohara Anri. Pleased to finally have met you both, your highnesses."

"Green of Clubs: Kuronuma Aoba. How do you do?"

"And I am just the Ace: Kiyomizu Shii. Sorry for appearing before you and not getting to introduce myself before. And we are what makes up the King's and Queen's knights."

* * *

"Knights...?" Izaya and Shizuo both voiced the confusion they felt as they eyed the group warily.

"Ah, I see you both are not informed...well for now let us head back to the mansion." Mikado, who seemed to be the leader of the set, motioned for the two to follow them as the others went into a square formation around the couple with Mikado in front of Shizuo and Izaya. "We will need to report to Kadota-san about the assassin's escape."

Shizuo hesitantly began to move forward which in the process brought Izaya along with his strides. The raven almost stumbled when he tried to keep up the taller teen's pace. Izaya hissed softly at the blond, "Shizu-chan, let go of me. I'm not broken, mind you; I can walk on my own."

"Shut up...I don't know if we can trust these guys yet." Shizuo only held Izaya closer to his side when they exited the forest. Mikado glanced back at them and flashed a small smile when he stepped aside to reveal Kadota just ahead.

"Shizuo! Izaya! Are you guys ok?" The prince finally relaxed upon seeing his brunet friend and rushed to meet him. The knights hung back as they kneeled and bowed their heads to the king's assistant.

"Kadota-san, the assassin's seems to have escaped through the forest trails. Please allow us to go track them down and present them to the court or prison."

Kadota seemed to ponder the idea before he nodded at Mikado. "Yes, that would be for the best. Ryuugamine and Sonohara shall be assigned to this duty and don't be too hasty and at any cost, if it's too risky report back. Kiyomizu, I want you to patrol around the city and especially around the mansion."

"Understood!"

Shizuo and Izaya watched in amazement as Kadota directed the knights in a superior manner. They knew that the king's assistant had a high level of power over most of the servants in the Heiwajima household but to see him in action was truly a sight. This only made Izaya think back to his previous thought about being more careful around the brunet.

"Kuronuma, I want you to stay with Shizuo and Kida you with Izaya," Kadota said sternly. The duo didn't react – still pretty engrossed with Kadota's authority – before they started at the order and voiced their shock.

"...What!?"

"It can't be helped, we must be at our top security right now," Kadota countered. Shizuo's glare said that he didn't think he needed protection and Izaya's look of distaste voiced his opposition against having someone guarding him. "No arguments, ok? Shit, you're hurt...are you ok?"

"...I'm alive." Izaya glared at the tall brunet as he tried to hide his shoulder away from the crowd. He could feel Shizuo's grip on him tighten just a fraction which brought the teen to realize that he was still being held. He tried to move away from Shizuo but the grip the prince had on him made it impossible. "Just get Erika and Walker over here to fix my jacket and shirt. We don't want our guests to freak out, ne?"

Kadota paused before nodding and taking out his cell to call the otaku duo and to tell them to inform the others that everything was alright. Mikado and Anri made their exit as they ran back into the forest as Shii also dashed off in the direction of the town, leaving Kida and Aoba at Shizuo's and Izaya's side.

* * *

Shizuo chewed on the butt of his cigarette as he glared out at the forest. He was standing on the balcony that Erika and Walker had stated they saw Izaya being taken from. The ball had gone on with no suspicions arising from the party guests and had ended just minutes ago. Behind him, Aoba stood silently observing the blond prince.

"Could it be that you are relieved that you made it in time?"

The taller teen spat out his cig and sputtered due to the smoke going down the wrong pipe. He stood there coughing for a while as he glared at the knight. He looked no older than a kid, probably a little younger than Shizuo and that seemed way too young to be a knight of the royal family.

"That's...not it." Even to Shizuo he sounded lame and uncertain. He looked away from the raven kid and pulled another cancer stick out for him to puff on.

* * *

Mii: NUUUUUUUU! You guys don't even know of the semi-sweet scene that happens a little while after this! Why am I leaving you guys at the most worst parts! You have no idea how hard I tried to post a little earlier but alas! I have a hard time writing for long periods of time and just...I fail /shot

((I highly suggest, **HIGHLY** suggest, that you go read this on the kinkmeme if you are waiting for the semi-sweet scene. Link on my profile part XI [11]))

I forgot to mention...Kiyomizu Shii is my OC, and I am terribly sorry if that bothers you!

I am so happy at the reviews and don't mind they are scarce. I'm just glad there are you guys out there that are willing to tell me how much you guys are liking this story! I'm happy getting any reviews at all...

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and are still reading this story!


End file.
